Time Riddles
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Jack, Jamie and Sophie are suddenly sent back in time to Colonial Burgess by the keeper of time. Why they have been sent back is a complete mystery, not only do they have to find a way back home they also have to find out why they were sent back in the first place.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I had the idea for this story a couple of days ago when I first managed to watch the film and I became absolutely hooked on it! After plotting everything out, I allowed myself to put pen to paper, or fingers to keyboard but you get my drift, hopefully! Anyway's here's the prologue! Hope you enjoy! **

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Prologue

Jamie woke up and looked at the snow that was falling outside his bedroom window. He gave a little excited chuckle; this meant that Jack was back! It had been a long few months since April when Jamie had helped Jack and the other guardians to defeat the bogeyman.

It was now the beginning of November, Jack had promised a snow day for all the kids he had met on that night in April, Jamie included when he came back from his summer vacation in Antarctica and it looked like Jack had gone through with his promise.

The eight year old couldn't help smile as the snow seemed to thicken. It looked like the snow was going to be at least 8 inches today or maybe even more.

"Jamie are you awake?" His Mom called up the stairs.

"Yes Mom! I'm just getting dressed." Jamie shouted back down.

"Okay dear, there's no school on for you today and no kindergarten for Sophie and no work for me! So if you want to go outside and play make sure you wrap up warm."

"Yes Mom!"

Jamie got out of bed and took off his pyjama top and went over to his wardrobe where he chose a simple white t-shirt, he pulled on some jeans, socks and shoes. He grabbed a hat, scarf and coat and put them on.

He knew that his Mom would want him to have some breakfast so ran downstairs where his Mom gave him what looked like a cereal bar. He gorged it down.

"I thought you might want something quick to eat because you'll want to enjoy the snow! Please take Sophie with you, okay?" His Mom smiled at him as she pushed her glasses back up her nose because they had fallen down.

"Okay Mom, where is Soph anyway?" Jamie asked looking around the kitchen.

"Oh she's outside waiting for you, now go and play. I'll be waiting here if you want something to eat and Jamie please be safe and I love you."

"Love you too, Mom!" Jamie shouted as he walked out the front door.

Jamie ran outside and saw his 3-year-old sister trying to catch some snowflakes that had begun to fall. Her choppy blonde hair covered must have her face but for some reason it added to her unique character, Jamie thought it suited her nicely and loved his sister to bits.

"Come on Soph, let's go meet Jack by that frozen pond we were on last time, okay?"

"Okay!" Sophie responded.

Jamie held Sophie's hand as he began to make his way up to where the pond was, this was where Jack had said he would meet them.

Reaching the pond, Jamie was ecstatic when he saw Jack standing on the frozen pond, looking down at his reflection. Dropping his sister's hand, the eight year old ran forward and plummeted into the winter spirit. Jack fell to the ground laughing his head off and his blue eyes stared into Jamie's brown ones whilst Jamie hugged him.

"Well hello Jamie! That was a bit of a surprise!" Jack chuckled picking Jamie off him and standing up to his full height. In the process Jack's staff had been knocked to the ground so he picked it up and leaned on it, Jamie thought it was something that Jack had always done subconsciously, leaning on his staff as if it was means of support.

"Well I've really missed you and the snow!" Jamie responded giggling.

Sophie came running up them and gave a giggle. "Jack! Jack! Snowy!" She giggled again, looking at Jack with her arms outstretched.

He picked her up and she gave him a hug.

"Your sister's grown hasn't she?" Jack stated whilst still holding Sophie.

"Yeah I guess she has! She's going to be four in a couple of days! I can't believe that my baby sisters starting to grow up!"

Jack froze at this and Jamie saw Jack's usually full of life blue eyes become dull as if he was hiding some sort of pain. Jack put Sophie down and just shook his head, Jack acting like that had just been a figment of his imagination, Jack was always so bubbly and happy and he was the guardian of fun after all.

"What are we doing standing here anyway Jamie, we need get your friends! How about a sledding race, how does that sound?" Jack asked, smirking.

"That sounds awesome!" Jamie whooped, throwing his arms into the air.

"Oh I don't think that's going to happen, Jack Frost." A strange eerie voice spoke, carried by the wind.

Jack turned around trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Who said that?" Jack asked angrily. He hoped that it wasn't anyone bad.

"I did."

Jack turned around once more and saw the strangest looking person he had ever seen. There stood a young woman around the age of 21 looking quite angry. Her hair was a golden-yellow but what was strange about it was the ends of her hair were shaped like a circle. She was medium height only a couple of inches smaller than him.

Her eyes were black and soulless. Her dress was white and covered in what looked like clock shapes and patterns. She seemed so familiar but a stranger at the same time, who was she?

"Who are you?" Jack asked, standing in front of Jamie and Sophie. He didn't want this person to hurt them. They were his first two believers and he would protect them to the ends of the earth, he didn't know if this woman was a threat yet though.

"Oh Jack Frost, one day we will know each other. In the past or present? That is my decision! I am the keeper of time. I'm sorry for doing this but I have no choice and I must admit a small part of me actually does want this happen, in more ways than one." She responded, her black eyes having a strange shine to them.

"Do what?" Jack asked quite shocked about who this woman was claiming she was. He had never known that there was a keeper of time; well you learn something every day, he thought to himself.

He could tell that Jamie and Sophie were scared of the woman because they were clinging to his trousers. He really wished he could comfort them better but he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Oh that's so simple, this." The woman responded. She flicked her hand and a glow began to shine from it and then quickly disappeared.

Suddenly a golden swirl seemed to surround Jack, Sophie and Jamie and they began to spin quickly, it almost felt like they were in a spinning cyclone or tornado and flew high into the sky. The woman soon disappeared and so did the golden swirl.

The three of them soon landed with a thud from the sky and everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Familiar Background

**Well, Chapter One is here! Finally! I can't believe the response I've had for this, 14 followers! I've never really got that much just for a prologue before! I never thought it was going to be popular but looks like it's going to be so thanks in advance! **

**Anyway I do reply to reviews so here we go:**

**Radar1388-Yes I was going for Father Time, a tiny bit. However more will be explained in the story, much later on. Since it was the prologue, I was always writing a bit bland but hopefully this chapter has one emotions. And the guardians may make an appearance sometime in this story.**

**A cutie in dreams-Well don't worry I am continuing it because here's chapter 1!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 1: Familiar Background

As Jack slowly came back to consciousness, he wondered what could have knocked him out; it usually took quite a big force to knock him out so this meant that he was quite worried about what sort of power someone had that they would have been able to do this to him. As he opened his eyes, all the memories of what had just happened rushed back to mind and he gave a little groan.

Some woman had done something to him, Sophie and Jamie. Then he remembered she had claimed that she was the 'keeper of time'. He wondered why the keeper of time had come to visit them. If that was even who she was. Shaking his head, Jack stood up and saw that Jamie and Sophie were still unconscious on a pile of snow.

Where were they? Jack didn't recognize the snow bank where they had been deposited and this got him a little worried, Trees surrounded him on every corner and snow was falling, well that was probably him. He needed to wake Jamie and Sophie up; perhaps they might recognize the place.

Heading over to Jamie, Jack put his staff down and began to shake Jamie, in desperate hopes that it would wake him up.

"No Mom, I don't want to get up for school." Jamie muttered and then shivering because of Jack's ice cold fingers. The cold eventually woke Jamie up and he was quite shocked when he saw Jack blue eyes staring into his hazel ones.

"Jack, you don't need to wake me up like that. You're really cold and I really, really don't want to wake up like that!" Jamie complained, getting up to his feet.

Jack gave a little chuckle for some reason Jamie always made him laugh.

"Do me a favour, kiddo? Wake up Sophie, please? She's such a hard cookie to wake up." Jack asked pointing to Sophie who looked like she was cuddling the snow. Jamie shook his sister awake and Sophie looked at her brother with a smile on her face.

Jamie hoped that Jack knew where they were and what had happened because all he could remember was his mom telling him to come in when he was hungry.

"Jack, do you remember what happened?" Jamie asked, staring up at the teenager.

"Yeah, we met up at the ice pond and this woman who claimed to be the keeper of time did some mumbo-jumbo magic or something and now here we are."

Jamie gasped, if a woman had shown up claiming that she was the keeper of time, did that mean she had sent them book in time? It did seem like a possible explanation, Jamie decided it was better to ask Jack, if actually might know if they had.

"Jack, if she was the keeper of time? You don't think that she sent us back in time?"

Jack froze what Jamie was saying did seem possible, but if they had been sent back in time, when and where were they?

"I don't know Jamie; I guess the only way would be to find out."

Jack picked up Sophie and put her on his shoulders. He knew that it would save them time, if they flew but Jamie might be a bit too much to carry considering the fact he was carrying his staff as well. Jack tried not to think about the fact that if someone who didn't believe in him saw Sophie hovering in the air on her own might cause them to question their sanity which made him chuckle a little bit.

They began to walk through the snow in hopes that they might find some civilization and find out where they were.

It felt like they had been walking for about an hour when Jack heard music coming from quite close. Jamie had just been telling him about what he and his friends had done while Jack had been away for the summer months when the music seemed to start playing even louder.

"Jamie, do you hear that?" Jack asked pointing to where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"Yeah it sounds like music!" Jamie cheered happily, he was wondering if they might have found a town.

Sophie had fallen asleep again and Jamie was now carrying her. Jack looked at the two and it just reminded him of when he had looked after his little sister, he missed her so much and sometimes wished he could have had said a proper goodbye to her before plunging into the lake but he knew that he couldn't change history and not something that had happened in his own life.

As they followed where the music was coming from, it got louder and louder until they came out into a small looking town with what looked like log cabins.

Jack froze, it couldn't be! It was the same town, it had grown up in. Did this mean that the keeper of time had actually sent them back in time? The more Jack stared at the town, the more it looked like they had been sent back in time.

Jamie looked up at the guardian of fun and wondered why he had frozen all of a sudden. Jack barely seemed to notice.

"Jack…what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"It doesn't matter right now Jamie; I'll tell you when we find some place rest." Jack responded, not really wanting to tell him about what had made him freeze.

Jamie looked unsure but he knew that it was better to trust the guardian since he was older and probably knew more about where they were than him at least that what Jamie hoped.

Heading into the town, Jack recognized many people who had been part of his past. There was the priest's daughter helping carry her little cousins in. He had always been friends with Elizabeth and he hoped that his death hadn't taken a toll on her because he was sure that at one time she had feelings for him, Jack couldn't help notice but Elizabeth looked a tiny bit older than what he remembered, he shook his head, why was he worried about that when he didn't know what time they were in.

There were the children who his sister had played with they ran past Jamie and Sophie, giggling and running into a house across the street. Jack also saw his old best friend Thomas, who had one point been one of his enemies but after he had saved him from a wolf attack the two had immediately become friends. Jack also hoped that his death hadn't had the same effect on him as Elizabeth.

He had figured out that it must have been around the time he had died because everyone seemed solemn as they got into the town.

Jamie was scared as he noticed the inhabitants of the town were giving him and Sophie some strange looks; it might have been because of the clothes they were wearing though.

Reaching the edge of the town, Jack tried waving at someone but they just looked straight through him, as if he wasn't there. This hurt him a little because he was used to people seeing him and now having his old town friends not seeing him was just a journey backwards.

Right at the edge of the town where only a few houses remained, Jack saw someone who he thought he would never see again.

His sister.


	3. Chapter 2: Family Ties

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Chapter 2 is finally here! So it's gone from 14 followers to 23 :O! Gigantic leap! I was not expecting that, thanks so much guys! I'm surprised that I managed to find time write today! I didn't have to go school today because I had the day off :). Only a few more weeks then I get to leave for good! And then in September, I start college!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 2: Family Ties

Jack couldn't believe it, His sister was alive and well. How many times over the past few months when he had got his memory back had he wished, he had a chance to see how his sister had grown up and how he wished he had been able to say a proper goodbye to her? Maybe now he could take the chance of saying goodbye to her.

She looked a little different from what he had seen in his memories; she seemed older than the 10 year old remembered. She was at least a couple of inches taller, her hair was longer but her smile was still the same although he could see the sadness that had tainted it. His death probably had affected her and his parents quite a lot. Who was he kidding? His death must have affected her whole life, they had done everything together and then he had been taken from her life.

He wanted to go over and grab his sister in a hug like they used to but now he doubted that she would be able to see him so he just stood there watching as she dragged firewood into the house, the logs were too big for her and she struggled with it.

Jamie had come to a standstill next to Jack and saw who he was staring at, did Jack know this person? He needed to ask Jack some questions, he had been acting quite strange ever since they had arrived in this town and he wanted answers.

"Jack, do you know that person?" Jamie asked.

Jack turned away from looking at his sister and nodded his head.

"Who is she?"

"Jamie, she's my sister."

Jamie let his mouth hang open a bit, that girl was Jack's sister? Jamie didn't even know that his favourite guardian had a family. He was really confused now because wasn't Jack, the winter spirit? So how would he have had a family who was alive in a different time?

"Jack, you need to explain to me, who you are and why is your family in a different time? I trust you but I know so little about you!"

"Jamie I'll explain more later, we need to find a place for you and Sophie to stay because you'll both freeze to death out here."

Jamie gave a quick huff, his curiosity was ablaze but he agreed with Jack, he was getting pretty cold and having the spirit of winter around was not helping,_ at all._

"Here's an idea Jamie, go talk to my sister. Say that you got lost in a snowstorm and seemed to have lost your memories. Go along the lines of something like that the only thing you can remember is that Sophie is your sister."

Jamie gave Jack an odd look, why didn't Jack just go over there and talk to his sister? He voiced this question and was quite surprised with the answer that Jack gave him.

"She probably wouldn't be able to see me and I'm afraid to go over there, even if she did see me? Would she recognize me?"

Jamie was getting really confused with what Jack was saying, he needed to find out about Jack's past and fast and it was kind of getting annoying now.

Eventually Jamie succumbed to Jack's wishes and began to walk over to the girl. As Jamie walked over to her with Sophie's arms, Jamie was struck with a marvellous idea on how he could get into the girl's house.

When he was about a couple of feet away from her, Jamie pretended to faint with Sophie in his arms. He heard a gasp from the girl and heard her call out "Mom! A young boy with an even younger girl has just fainted in front of me!"

It was then responded to by a woman's voice. "Oh my goodness, we can't leave them out there in the snow, they're going to freeze out there! I'm coming out to help you bring them in."

Jack had been watching the ordeal from afar and gave a little chuckle; Jamie was quite creative when he put his mind to it. However when he saw his mother come out the house, he swear his frozen heart gave a leap.

His beautiful mother who he had looked up to, even when he was taller than her. Jack had been the one to take after his mother, her hair was the same chocolate brown but it wasn't as messy as his. It was longer now, reaching all the way down to her back, he remembered the days when it had been just a short bob. His mother's hair was still straight like his sister's though.

She was quite a petite woman and was equally matched with his sister. Emma, Jack reminded himself, his sister's name had been Emma, well was Emma considering they were in the time she had been alive. He decided that when Jamie was in the house and comfy, he would enter the house and tell him about his past.

Jamie felt himself being picked up by set of gentle but strong arms; he could guess that this was the girl's mother. When he felt the air around him change, Jamie felt so tired, why did warm air always make people feel sleepy? Perhaps it was the sandman making him fall asleep. He tried to fight against but soon enough Jamie was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Jack pushed open the door into his old house and noticed how nothing had changed, there were the bare walls covered in some old paintings and animal fur and a fire crackled in the corner where two seats stood, a bookcase aligned the shelf but the house felt so different something like a heavy atmosphere. He was glad that no-one was downstairs so hadn't seen the door open and shut on its own but they might have just blamed it on the wind.

Calling the wind, Jack flew up the stairs and followed the sound of voices coming from one room. Entering he saw Jamie and Sophie were fast asleep and covered up by a blanket. His mother had undressed them and put them both into what looked like one of his old night shirts.

Jack saw his father holding his mother as they watched Sophie and Jamie sleep. His sister looked sad and Jack wished he could just run to her and give her a hug but he was wary of the fact that she was staring right at where he was standing. His worst fear had come true, his sister couldn't see him and it hurt more than what he had expected.

"Mom, Dad. Do you recognize them? I don't know why they seem so familiar." Emma stated, turning to face her parents.

"No my dear but their parents must be worried about them, such young children to be lost in a snowstorm. I wonder what they were doing out in the town wearing such funny clothes. I guess we can ask the children when they wake up which I hope isn't too soon, they seem exhausted."

"I hope so too Mom. The young boy, he reminds me of Jack."

Jack gave a quick gasp; he had not been expecting Emma to say that. He heard his mother gasp as well.

"Please do not mention Jackson, Emma. It's been too soon since we lost him, two years and counting but I will be forever grateful that he saved you, even though the lord took him away. I'm sure that he is in heaven right now, safe in the kingdom of God."

"I know, I'm sorry Mama but I miss him so much." Jack saw his sister's eyes begin to brim with tears as she ran over to her parents and gave them a hug. All three of them were crying, probably wishing that their son would return to them.

Jack wished he could go and join their hug but his family were unaware that they were being watched by their son, 300 years from the future. Even if they could see him, he didn't know how his family would react if they ever found out that he had become the spirit of winter.

They believed that he was still dead, in god's kingdom, how far they were from the truth.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's all for chapter 2, please review! They are my cookies, yum! The next update will be this weekend. I'm going to try and get updates, at least two a week either that or it's just on a week.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	4. Chapter 3: His Past

**27 followers? Gosh guys I love you so much! It just makes me happy to now that this story is appreciated! :D Well this is the lastest installment. The next update will likely be next friday because I've got to spend the weekend studying french and r.e for my final exams on Monday God I hate exams, they aren't over until the 19th June :( At least my writing releases the stress I'm feeling at the moment.**

**Please Review! I feel so happy when I see people's reviews!**

**kirstyrob14-Really? I felt so happy when I read that review, I'm so glad you love it :D.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 3: His past

Jack had been waiting for about four hours now for Jamie to wake up and the sun had begun to set outside. The dying rays cast long shadows across the room; Jack watched as Jamie began to stir and looked around in surprise at the small bland room. Jack's parents and Emma weren't in the room because a couple of hours ago they had ventured downstairs.

At some point Jack had realized the room he currently was in had been his own once. There was a fire across the room that hadn't been lit which Jack was quite glad of because he could not stand any form of heat and it made him very uncomfortable. A large window showed the back of the house and the start of a large snowy forest. A small bed completed the room.

When Jack had been human, he had never really needed much furniture in his room because he had always been outside, either that or spending time with his sister and friends.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, looking unsure when he saw someone's silhouette move across the room.

"Yes, it's me." Jack responded moving into the light so Jamie could see his face.

"Did I fall asleep again? Because I don't remember this place."

Jack gave a quick smile when he saw Jamie gesture to his old room.

"Yeah my parents put you in here. You must have been tired; you've been asleep for four hours." Jack stated, it felt strange talking about his parents for some reason perhaps because he hadn't talked about them in a very long time.

Jack watched Jamie's face light up in surprise when he discovered that he had been asleep for four hours.

"Oh. I must have been tired." Jamie stated looking up at Jack as he walked forward.

Jack sat down on the bed and saw that Sophie had cuddled up to her brother but was still asleep.

"Jack. It's later now. Will you tell me about your past?" Jamie inquired.

Jack sighed, there was no way he was going to get past this so decided he might as well tell Jamie a brief story about his past and what he could remember because his memories were still a bit scattered everywhere after not having them for so long. However he was glad that he had them back or else he would still be wondering about who he was.

"Well okay Jamie but I'm going to struggle to remember all the details. I guess I've delayed enough anyway. You know how I'm immortal right and the spirit of winter well I wasn't always that way. I used to be known as Jackson Overland and grew up in this time we are currently in but I died a couple of years ago, well by this time's standards. "

Jamie gave a quick gasp when he realized that Jack had died, why had he left such an important detail out!

"You could have told me that you died beforehand! That's kind of important information to me Jack." Jamie exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"I know and I'm sorry Jamie but it's never come up in our conversations before has it? At least now you know."

"I guess so."

"Anyway on with the story, I was a good kid and I always obeyed my parents rule and attended church with my family because people at this time are quite religious. However as I grew into my teens I began to be known as the town's prankster always pulling pranks because I wanted people to have fun and laugh along with me. I never wanted them to get hurt and took great precaution.

My sister was born by the time I was seven and I loved her from the minute I first saw her. In fact I was on the one that choose her name: Emma, Mom and Dad couldn't decide to let me pick the name, I think they were quite glad. Huh, it's funny Jamie but when I look at you, I'm reminded of Emma. You both look so alive and then my mind wonders that maybe your and Sophie are possible descendants from my sister but without any evidence I'm just not sure." Jack stopped speaking for a few seconds to let the information to sink in.

Jamie was quite but his eyes were wide and a small smile was creeping onto his lips. Jack was surprised on how such a small part of his past had already made a huge impact on Jamie and he wandered what other impacts the rest of the story would have on him.

After a few more seconds Jack started to get back into story mode.

"Well I guess you can say that I spent the days looking after my sister and playing with her friends, until the fateful day that she wanted to go ice skating on the frozen pond, that one I asked you to meet me by? That's the place where I died so it holds a lot of meaning to me. I asked Mom if I could take her to go ice skating and she agreed. She told us to be careful and I responded with 'we will' I didn't think the ice was going to break that day. It was cracking all around her and I was worried that I was going to lose her so with quick attacking, I asked her to pretend we were playing a game of hotchskop, it worked and I grabbed a staff from the ice and pulled to where I was standing. We swapped places and I plunged into the icy depths below.

I saved my sister and I'm glad off it, the man in the moon brought me back as Jack Frost and choose me to become the guardian of fun because I saved my sister and had comforted in my last moments of being human."

Jamie was still silent, he had to digest the large amount of information Jack had just revealed to him. Jack must have really trusted Jamie to let him know such a large chunk of his past and Jamie was quite glad that he finally knew the truth about Jack and had he come to be.

He didn't really know what to say to Jack now but the conversation needed to go somewhere so he decided that he would ask him what it was like being back in his old time but Jack beat him to it.

"Jamie. We have to be careful, my past self is running around in the world somewhere and I don't want to run into him because the results could be disastrous."

Jamie nodded. "Could it cause a paradoy, or whatever you call it?"

"I don't know Jamie and you mean a paradox and if it could happen we want to avoid it. Well I'm not going to keep you, you do need a full night's sleep and we need to figure out what we're going to do about our current situation in the morning. "

"Don't you need sleep Jack?" Jamie asked.

"I do but I don't need as much as you, a couple of hours a week does me good, so goodnight Jamie. I'll stand watch outside."

"G'night Jack." Jamie whispered as he settled down for the night.

XXX

In the far future, the keeper of time began to make her way towards the hole in the ground. Ugh she hated this place, it stunk of fear and she could tell that it wanted to latch itself onto her and leave her with nothing but fear but she braved it and entered down the hole.

Coming out into what looked like a large lair with a globe in the middle and many staircases leading to wherever. The keeper of time had entered the lair of Pitch Black.

She heard a dark malicious chuckle and turned round to see him standing tall right behind her.

"Well, well Jera. I didn't expect you to have done the job so quickly. Is Jack Frost now out of the way?" Pitch asked his amber eyes boring into her black ones.

"Yes the job is done, he cannot bother you anymore. " Jera stated sadly, letting her shoulders hunch a bit. "Will you now let my father go?" She asked.

"Oh now, why would I do that? He is necessary!" Pitch responded cackling.

"But you promised!" Jera shouted, getting angry and frustrated.

"Oh but you forgot one thing my sweet, I never keep my promises." Pitch whispered and a small evil smile crept onto the boogieman's face.


	5. Chapter 4: A Place To Stay

-**SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well here we are again with another update! There will be only one this week because I've got two more exams next week ugh, english literature, I'm getting sick of studying it. I was going to update yesterday but I had such a bad day, I felt so upset but when I come home to check my emails, after a week. I saw I had 30 follows on this story and 10 faves? Thanks for that guys! Yeah I feel like this chapter didn't come out as I wanted it but oh well. I don't know if I'll be able to update next week because I really do need to study, so I'm not dead if I don't post a chapter for a while, just take that in mind.**

** accio gold-I know I was surprised that I managed to update so fast. I have such a busy schedule, I even surprised myself!**

**chocolate1999-This is going to be one of the major parts of the story so without giving too much away, I'm going to say Emma might see him. **

**kirstyrob14-Thank you so much :) Hope you enjoy this update!**

**headbangerkenny-Thanks I just love time travel stories because they offer up so much opportunity! **

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 4: A place to stay

Jamie had a good rest but unfortunately he had woke up very early in the morning. His sister had also begun to stir and she was looking around the room in fascination.

"Where's Jack-Jack?" She asked.

"Who's Jack?" a female voice suddenly asked. Jamie jumped; he had not seen Jack's sister walk into the room. He was about to respond but his sister beat him to it.

"Jack-Jack is snowy!" His sister giggled.

Jack's sister looked a bit confused but smiled all the same. "Well isn't that interesting!" She announced, trying to pretend that she understood what the little girl was on about but Jamie could see past this.

She came over to the bed and offered Jamie what looked like some bread.

"I know it isn't much but is should be okay for now." She stated, handing the bread over to him.

Jamie took it off her and break a small piece off, he gave it Sophie and she gobbled it up. She must have been hungry. Jamie ate the rest of the bread and he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had finished the bread.

"Well now that you are fed, I think my mother and father want to talk to you." Jack's sister indicated.

Jamie nodded and pulled the covers off him. He was quite surprised to find out that he wasn't in his old clothes and was wearing a long nightshirt which he had the strange feeling that had probably belonged to Jack at one point.

He took Sophie's hand and they followed Jack's sister down the stairs.

"So what are your names?" Jack's sister asked as the came out into what looked like a living room.

"My name's Jamie and this is Sophie." Jamie responded, letting go of Sophie's hand, she took advantage of the situation and ran over to where the seats where and sat down, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Jamie, a strange and delightful name, might I think that is short for James?"

Jamie shook his head. "No my name's always been Jamie."

"How peculiar, well my name is Emma; might I ask how old both of you are?"

"I'm thewe!" Sophie chimed, giggling.

"I'm 8." Jamie replied.

"You're quite young to be on your own, where are your parents?"

Jamie was quiet, he had to think this through then he suddenly remembered about Jack saying that he should just pretend that he had lost his memory.

"I…I don't remember, I must have bumped my head at one point, sorry. " Jamie muttered hanging his head so Emma couldn't see the mischievous smile creeping on his face.

"Oh. Well it does not matter."

Just at that second, the front door opened and in walked Jack's parents. They were carrying what looked like a basket of clothes. Some brown pants, a plan cotton shirt and what looked like a brown dress.

"Oh you two are awake." Jack's Mother stated, putting the basket down. She looked at Emma and Emma smiled back.

"Well Mama, the boy is named Jamie and is eight years old and the girl I'm guessing his sister is called Sophie and is three."

"Ah wonderful names, your mother choose them well. This basket has some clothes for you, I'm sorry that they might be a bit too big, it's just that the clothes you were found in where just some odd, I put them into storage into one of the old wardrobes in our room so they will be safe. " The woman responded, she handed the trousers and shirt over to Jamie and did the same with the dress with Sophie.

"Jamie why don't you get dressed upstairs? I'll dress Little Sophie here for she might struggle with some of the buttons on the dress." Jack's Mother announced.

She took Sophie's hand and Jamie began to walk up the stairs, back to the bedroom. He shut the door and quickly got changed.

XXX

Jack had been wondering the town all night and was quite surprised how everything around him, seemed so foreign, perhaps it was down to the fact that he had spent most of 300 years not knowing who he really was and had accepted his fate as Jack Frost.

Landing back at the house Jack walked in and ran up the stairs. He pushed open the door and noticed Jamie was wearing some clothes that looked really familiar. Then it struck Jack, these had also been his clothes at one point. They were a little big baggy on him but that might have do with the fact that Jack was a lot taller than him.

Jamie seemed surprised when he saw him walk into the room.

"Jack, these clothes are a bit big on me, aren't they?" Jamie asked.

"A bit, yeah." Jack wasn't about to tell him that these clothes had once belonged to him; there really was no point to it. Besides the boy was smart, he might have figured it out already.

"Well I better go downstairs, and what did your surname used to be again?"

"Overland." Jack stated already making his way out the door.

Jamie followed him to, a little nervous about what story he was going to have to make up when Mrs Overland asked him about it.

XXX

Emma had helped Sophie into the dress and Sophie was cooperating quite well for someone so young. Usually Emma would help the villagers children get dressed and took them to the church to be educated. There weren't any schools for miles around so it was down to the church to educate the children.

Emma remembered the days where once the children had done at the church, they would crowd around her and beg for Jack to come out so he could play. She missed Jack so much and wondered why he had to die like that, sometimes she thought she could hear his laughter on the wind but she had to blame it on her imagination going into overdrive.

The small lad, Jamie was very interesting. She had been walking by the spare room, the other night and heard that he was talking to someone. At first she had thought he was dreaming but then he had said 'G-night Jack', this had got her very intrigued. She wanted to know who Jack was and the fact that the person he had mentioned shared the same name with her brother wasn't lost her, Jack was a very common name. However she just had this strange feeling when she thought about it and had vowed to get to the bottom of it.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she saw Jamie walking down the stairs. She gave a little chuckle because the shirt reached to his knees and the trousers were dragging on the floor. It didn't seem to faze Jamie though.

Sophie came out the other room and trotted over to the young boy. Sophie was also a unique character to Emma because she said some of the strangest things. Also her hairstyle was quite bizarre. The fact that it seemed choppy and not neat. Emma thought it suited Sophie quite a lot though and hoped her Mother hadn't wanted to cut it, to make it neat.

When Sophie had come out the room, her Mother had too and went and stood in front of Jamie and Sophie.

"Now Jamie, I want to tell me if you can remember what you were doing outside, in the snow and bitter cold?" Her mother asked sweetly.

Emma watched Jamie's face closely and saw that he looked over to the corner by where the stairs where located. This grabbed her interest, why was he looking there? She filed it away in her mind so she could ask about it later on.

"I actually don't know, I'm really struggling to remember. I wish I could Ma'am but I can't." Jamie responded and was it just Emma or did Jamie seem like he was lying? She noticed that he looked into the corner again and seemed to frown as if someone was laughing at him.

"Well, I guess the best thing for you and Sophie would be to spend some time here until your memory comes back Jamie, winter is a terrible month and I should hope that your recover it quickly. You go to church with Emma tomorrow, if that is alright? I just want you to do something so you aren't bored here. I will look after little Sophie." Mrs Overland proposed, giving a warm smile to Jamie.

Jamie nodded and gave a warm smile. "Of course, thank you for letting us stay here."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine."

Emma saw Jamie look into the corner again and this was infuriating her, why did he keep looking there?

XXX

Jack had been watching the whole thing from the corner and had seen his sister keep looking over to where Jamie was looking. He wished he could see her and then vowed to himself that he would find a way to make his sister believe and see him.

-**SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's it for chapter 4, why does this feel like filler to me? Ugh I hate writing filler but I guess it's established that Bennetts now have a place to stay. Anyway see you next time :) Review guys! I love reviews! Also if you notice any mistakes please tell me because I am rubbish at noticing them and I really hate seeing mistakes that I didn't see before, thanks again ;) x**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	6. Chapter 5: Brother's Service

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**I was going to upload yesterday but my parents text me when I was on the bus coming home from school yesterday that we were going out because I've now officially left high school! I've still got go in for exams but I'm sad that I've left, I'm probably never going to see some of my friends again but I'm going to keep in touch even if it kills me!**

**Those English literature were two of the easiest exams I've ever done, now I have to get ready for three more after next week :(.**

**chocolate1999- Thanks and I will XD I have a lot of ideas for this story!**

**Harmonious wolf-I know she is ;) And here's the next chapter! Trust me Emma is going to get even more suspicious! **

**kirstyrob14-Glad you're enjoying, hope you enjoy this next chapter :D.**

**acciogold-And I look forward to writing about it when it happens ;)**

** -SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 5: Brother's Service

Since they had arrived on a Friday and now it was Saturday they spent all of Saturday helping around the house, Jamie had helped Emma's father bring wood in from the woods, he had been struggling with it and Jack had been laughing his head off. Jamie vowed that he would get his own back somehow.

Sophie had been extra helpful, helping to get the ingredients from some of the people in the town so that they were able to make some more bread; Emma had gone with her of course. Since it was the dead of winter, the Overland's had to rely on storage of others because Mr Overland usually worked in the fields but there was no work until the spring came and the snow melted.

In all it had been a good day but Jamie had found himself beginning to miss his parents, he kept wondering, was time moving forward in the future? Did his mother know that he was missing and in another time? The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go home and he wondered if they would ever get back to his own time.

Jack had only been at the home an hour when Jamie had been bringing firewood in, he had then flown off somewhere and Jamie hadn't seen him since, he really wanted to talk to him.

The night quickly came and Jamie stayed awake knowing that Jack would eventually come back. Jamie saw a small figure flying on the wind whooping with laughter, the figure soon pushed open the window and landed next to Jamie.

"Still awake Jamie? You're going to be tired so you should get some sleep!" Jack announced twirling his staff in the air and rising off the ground a few inches.

"I can't sleep Jack, I'm scared." Jamie muttered, sinking into the bed.

This grabbed Jack's attention and he landed onto the floor and grabbed Jamie into a bear hug. Jamie gave a little shiver but cuddled into Jack's embrace.

"Why are you scared Jamie? It's not like you to be afraid."

"It's just that I was thinking earlier about going home. I miss my parents Jack and what about if we never get out of here? What if I have to grow up in this village, what if we never get back to the future?" Jamie started to ramble.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Jamie! I don't know but trust me I'm going to find out how to get back but for now just try and think of this as some sort of vacation, eh?" Jack reassured Jamie and got up letting Jamie settle back into bed.

"Okay Jack but please find a way out of this soon." Jamie mumbled as he felt sleep lulling him. Soon Jamie was fast asleep and Jack settled onto the ground just watching the two kids sleeping, there was something quite peaceful about it perhaps because it used to remind him of when he had watched his sister asleep because he felt protective of her.

A couple of minutes later the door opened making Jack jump, his sister walked in the room with confusion written all over her face.

She turned to Jamie and seemed to speak to him. "Who are you Jamie? Why do you keep talking to yourself? Are you seeing something that isn't there? So many questions, so little time. I vow that one day I'm going to get the answers."

Jack gave a small gasp; he forgot how curious his sister was, however he didn't want to tell Jamie about this and worry him so decided to keep his sister's visit. When she walked out the room, he watched her go and it only pained him more than she didn't even know her own brother was in the room with her.

XXX

The next day dawned bright and early for Jamie and he heard someone whistling. He tried to snuggle back into the covers but the bedroom door opened with a bang and he heard his sister fall out of the bed. This caused Jamie to jump out of bed just to make sure his sister was alright.

Checking that she hadn't banged her head on anything, Jamie was quite surprised to see that his sister was still sleeping. He saw the culprit of who had woke him up and gave a cheeky smile when he saw Jack's Sister Emma standing there with a beaming smile on her face.

"Come on! Get dressed I'm taking you over to church today! Then I'm going to show you around town, since you are staying here for a while, I guess the best thing would be to get accustomed to your new surroundings! Make sure your sister is ready too! We are taking her of course!" Emma chirped with a big fake smile on her face.

Jack was sitting on the ground looking up at his sister with a sad smile.

Jamie nodded and watched Emma walk out the room; he wondered why she was pretending to be happy? He could see that she was pretending because he could see the tears that had begun to appear in her eyes. He didn't want to pry because he didn't want to upset her so just decided to leave it for now.

"Jack would you leave the room while I get changed, please?" Jamie asked, staring at Jack.

Jack stifled a giggle and floated out the door, he was going to follow them to church when they were ready.

XXX

After breakfast Jamie and Sophie followed Emma across town into where another log cabin but this was a lot bigger than the home they were staying in perhaps because this was the church.

"Welcome to the church!" Emma announced looking at Jamie who looked surprised but Sophie gave a "Wow, big!" and clapped her hands.

"I know it isn't much but this is only temporary until some men are coming over from England in the summer to build a proper church out of stone. I hope it's going to be nice; I can't wait get out of this small log cabin. It gets quite infuriating after a while staying here." Emma continued.

Emma pushed open the door and Jamie and Sophie walked in, followed by Jack who looked around in surprise. There were a few rows of wooden chairs and a monument stood at the front.

There wasn't much to it but the place felt very familiar to Jack and he knew that when he was younger he had spent a lot of time in here. Calling the wind, he flew over to where his sister was reading an old piece of parchment.

He let out a gasp of surprise when he read what is said: _In memory of Jackson Overland, this service is to mark the three years that he left to join our ever loving father. Sunday 5__th__ November 1712._

He had to step back; they were holding a service for him today? No wonder his sister had been on the verge of tears, he saw tears hit the floor and knew that his sister was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been thinking and thinking about how he could get his sister to believe in him but he had come up with no solutions and see his sister like this just caused him to become frustrated and annoyed.

Jamie had finished looking around the church and saw Jack barge past his sister and go and sit on one of the chairs and Jack put his head in his hands. Jamie also saw Emma begin to cry. He was torn about which one to go to but he finally decided.

He went to Emma because if he went to Jack, Emma might notice and think he was talking to thin air.

"Emma?" Jamie asked trying to be cautious.

"You're probably wondering why I'm crying Jamie, I am I correct?" Emma responded letting Jamie look at her tear stained face.

Jamie nodded. "Would you please tell me?"

Emma looked a bit defensive but her gaze softened and she began to speak. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Three years ago today, my brother….he died. It was my fault…I had wanted to go ice skating and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have fell through the pond. It's my fault! I can't stop the blame because I have to live with the consequence and not a day goes by where I don't miss him."

She handed the parchment over to Jamie.

"There was a service earlier this morning for him, my parents showed up and cried. I missed it because I didn't want to go, hearing about my brother would just make me cry and think about the things I've done without him. It feels wrong knowing that he…that he can never be with me again. All I want is for his arms to wrap around me and for him to tell me that everything's okay but that's all gone now." Emma whispered the last part and sunk into a ball on the floor.

Jamie stole a glance over at Jack who looked miserable as well then he saw a family broken by a brother's death and the sister's longing to see him. Jamie wanted to fix the bond and decided that he would help Jack into getting his sister to see him so they could be reunited once more.

XXX

While all of this had been going on no-one had noticed that Sophie had slipped outside so she could go and play in the snow.

She hadn't noticed about five other children her age, however two were around Jamie's age,come to the spot where she had begun to make several snowballs.

"Excuse me?" A young boy voice asked.

Sophie looked up to see a boy with ginger coloured hair, blue eyes and freckles all over his face.

"Yeah?" Sophie responded.

"Is school on?"

"Nope it not on, yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeap!

"Do you want to come sledding with us?" One of the older children asked Sophie and looked at her expectantly.

Sophie nodded and made her way over to hold the older girl's hand, they all made their way to the sledding hills, all unaware of the danger that they would soon find themselves in.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**The reason why Sophie said school was cancelled because her mom said school was cancelled earlier in the story and she was just repeating what her mother said ;D, she's only little so doesn't really understand much of what is going on! Anyway did anyone catch the reference in the chapter, review and tell me! Guys Review please! I love reviews ;) x I'm going on vacation next week for a few days and I won't have any internet connection where we're going so it's likely that the next chapter will come around then 2nd/3rd June, something like that, anyway thanks for 36 follows and 15 favs ;).**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	7. Chapter 6: Danger and Rescue

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Okay when I saw I had 42 follows and 18 favs, (also hit 2k views! Woop!) I decided that I would write another chapter and I'm going to Britain's lake district tomorrow and I may have internet connection so you may get another update this week! That's if I can find enough time to break away from studying.**

**acciogold-Yeap! I made it quite easy really and I just realized that I referenced Back to the Future without even realizing it!**

**potterheaddemigod-Thanks! and thanks for reviewing!**

**SpecialGirlz-Thanks and here's the next chapter, it took me ages to write today for some strange reason!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 6: Danger & Rescue

Emma got up from her seat and walked over to the front door. Jamie watched her with his eyes, what was she so amped up about? Jack had also noticed and looked confused at his sister.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Jamie asked, walking over to her.

She didn't answer for a few minutes, still looking outside but then she turned round to Jamie and he could see the worry that aligned her face.

"The children…they should have been here by now."

Jamie didn't know what to say and just watched Emma walk back and forth muttering to herself. Children? He wondered why they had got to. Sophie! This caused to get Jamie into panic, where was his sister.

"Emma! My sister, she's gone missing!" Jamie announced getting up to his feet and knocking over several chairs. Where had his sister got to? He hoped that she hadn't gone outside; maybe the older children had taken her somewhere!

Jack had been watching all the commotion and decided that he needed to calm Jamie down, he walked over and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie stopped in his tracks and turned to look up at Jack.

"Jamie, calm down, okay? We'll find your sister; she could just be playing outside for all we know." Jack spoke giving a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right Jack, we should go check outside." Jamie responded heading towards the door. Jamie turned round to see Emma giving him a strange look but headed over to Jamie and followed him outside.

Jamie saw what looked like a collection of footprints heading off into the forest. They were small just like a child, this got him thinking, and Sophie could have gone with the children into the forest? It did seem like a logical explanation and there was no harm to check.

Emma hadn't seen them and was looking behind the church, Jack was watching her.

"Emma!" Jamie called, this grabbed Emma's attention and she ran over to Jamie. He pointed at the footprints and Emma's face let up in delight and anger.

"Well that explains where they went; we better go get the children back. I remember the days when Jack would teach us things, I do miss being 10 years old. But not it's up to the 12 year old me to finish these children's education but I won't be able to do it when they just wandered off into the forest. It's dangerous! They could get hurt! Oh we better hurry, Jamie!" Emma announced beginning to run and following the trail of the footsteps.

Jamie followed behind, keeping a little distance between him and Emma so that he could talk to Jack who was now flying alongside him.

"Jack, wouldn't it be easier if you just picked me up and we flew together?" Jamie asked in between breaths as he began to fall behind Emma who was now sprinting.

"I doubt it, I think Emma might have a heart-attack and it would take far too long to explain it so I think we best stick to running, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie mumbled, he decided that it would be better to speed up if he stopped talking.

XXX

Sophie was sad. The big girl who had held her hand, said that the snow was too deep on the sledding hills so they had decided to go back but the thing was Henry ,a boy with dark blonde hair, had got them lost and now they didn't know which direction to go in.

For the last 10 minutes or so, they had been walking in circles but Sophie kept seeing glimpses of a pond, a couple of feet away. It seemed familiar to Sophie but where had she seen that pond before? It then struck her; it was Jack-Jack's pond, the one where he always seemed to be!

Sophie began to run in the direction of where she had seen the pond; she gave a great big smile when she reached it. She could hear the other children following her with shouts of 'wait' and 'do not go off!'

They caught up to her and Sophie really wanted to show them, how safe the pond was. She stepped out on to the ice and heard all the children gasp behind her. She turned round to see the oldest girl, making her way towards her and shaking her head.

"Come back!" The girl called.

Sophie didn't understand, why they were so worried, the pond was safe because Jack-Jack lived here and he would keep her safe, she knew that much.

XXX

Jack was flying over the trees, trying to see any glimpses of the children. They must have been searching for them for about an hour but luck seemed to be failing them. That was until Jack saw what looked like a group of children gathered around a very familiar looking pond.

Jack began to feel really worried when he saw a lone child standing in the middle of the pond and what also looked like ice cracking around her. No, it couldn't be Sophie. He didn't want anyone to fall into the icy cold water; no-one deserved a fate like that.

Flying towards the pond, he urged the wind to take him faster but Jack also saw the ice also cracking very quickly. He had to get there, Sophie was in so much danger and she didn't really seem to know it because she was so young.

He was nearly there! A few more seconds and then Jack would be able to grab Sophie, if the ice hadn't cracked and she had fallen into the icy depths below.

XXX

Jamie had arrived at the pond just to see his sister fall into the pond. Emma gasped when she saw.

"Jack Frost, get my sister out of that pond now!" Jamie screamed into the air, with tears falling down his cheeks.

Emma looked taken aback when she heard what come out of Jack's mouth, who was Jack Frost? She found herself worrying but this question would have to wait because she was very worried for Sophie. Emma had already begun to make her way down to the pond when she saw a splash come from the hole and she didn't know what had made it.

Jack had heard Jamie, plunged into the pond and was now dragging Sophie onto the surface. She coughed for air and clothes were completely drenched but Jack was glad that she was safe. Sophie was safe and that was all that mattered.

He took her over to the snow where Jamie came running over, and gave his sister a hug.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you." Jamie whispered clutching his sister who had also begun to cry.

"Jamie, scary down there! Jack-Jack saved me." Sophie stated, clutching onto her brother and she never wanted to let go. He was safe and could protect her; she didn't even know why she had gone off with the strange children that she didn't know, how could she had left her brother?

She cuddled up to Jamie and Jamie picked her up in her arms. Then Jack remembered they had quite the audience and turned round to face them.

The children and Emma all had gobsmacked faces, if the situation hadn't been dire, Jack thought he might have laughed. He wondered how they were going to explain this; he would all have to rely on Jamie. First and foremost though, they needed to get Sophie to some please warm so they didn't get hypothermia.

Jamie looked sheepish when he saw Emma staring at him with bewildered eyes. The kids just looked amazed and were whispering among themselves, almost like they thought Sophie was magic. He decided to rule out explaining what had just happened to them they might come to a conclusion on their own anyway.

Emma walked over to Jamie and just shook her head, she had just seen Sophie fly out of the pond and then be put down and Jamie was acting like it was completely normal for them. There was something very strange about Jamie and Sophie and now she could add this to list.

"Jamie, you do know I want an explanation. What just happened was not normal." Emma stated, still in shock at seeing what had just occurred.

"I know Emma but I need to get Sophie someplace warm. Then I'll tell you everything, I promise." Jamie responded starting to follow the footprints.

"I'll hold you to that promise Jamie." Emma replied.

Jack gulped, starting to fly in the air, he wondered if Emma would believe the story that Jamie would soon reveal to Emma.

XXX

Pitch could feel the fear oozing of a small child but from what time zone he wondered? He had locked up the keeper of time in a cage with magical abilities that stopped her from using her powers, it was such a marvelous invention, he hadn't made himself but had found it in an old abandoned shop one day and had decided to take it in.

Having the keeper of time meant that he could sense people's fears all across the different time zone but he really wanted to see where this small child's was coming from. He turned to Jera and smirked, she knew and he was going to get it out of her no matter what.

"Jera, Jera…you better tell me who that small child is. I can feel the fear radiating off her! It's like an early Christmas present from me but you won't tell me who it is, will you?" Pitch stated, heading towards her.

Jera backed away in fright. She didn't want to talk to this cruel man…he…he had trapped her and had locked her father somewhere in the castle.

"Well if you won't tell me Jera. I guess it's time for you to see your father." Pitch spoke, his voice icy in manner.

"No! No!, Okay I'll tell you." Jera relied, sinking to the floor in total defeat.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**I hated writing the part where Sophie fell into the pond, I felt so horrible. I'm glad that she got rescued though! Well that's all for that update, please tell me if you notice any mistakes in this chapter or the other chapters as I'm terrible at proof reading and don't see all the mistakes there. Anyway review please guys!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	8. Chapter 7: To Be Believed In

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well I managed to find time to write another chapter. It took forever to get internet connection and also I went into the town at Lake Windermere. It's so quaint and I'm on vacation with about 12 people! **

**acciogold- I know! I felt horrible and I'm going to use one that point later on the story, don't worry credits will go to you. It's an interesting idea that I can use :D! **

**TwiliCuckoo-Oh don't worry about that! She will see him and this chapter's title's is enough to go on.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 7: To Be Believed in

Reaching back to the town, Emma told all the children to go home and just say that school had finished a little earlier than usual. For some reason all the children obliged and went home promising that they wouldn't even mention about what had happened earlier.

Sophie was being carried in Emma's arms and was shivering against the cold and trying to cuddle up to Emma because of the body heat radiating off her. Jamie was holding his sister's hand, trying to reassure that she was alright and that the scary darkness had gone, if Jack hadn't saved Sophie in time, Jamie would have lost his sister. He would be forever grateful for the fact that Jack had saved her.

Speaking of Jack, Jamie looked up into the air and saw him hovering above them looking quite worried about Sophie. Jamie knew why. It was because they weren't out of the fire yet, Sophie could easily catch hypothermia if they didn't get her somewhere warm.

Jamie thought he could scream with relief when Emma's house came into view. He ran over to the house and opened the door letting Emma in with Sophie. He heard footsteps come from the second room. The ground floor had two rooms, what could be considered a kitchen or pantry and a main living area.

Emma's Mom came into view and gasped when she saw Sophie. Her dress was soaking wet and clinging to her skin, her shoes which she had borrowed off Emma, where hanging off her feet and also soaking wet, Sophie's hair was all over the face, damp and also sticking to her forehead.

"What happened to Sophie, Emma? Look at the poor girl! She's soaking wet!" Her mother stated, taking Sophie off Emma.

Jamie felt bad that he had told Emma to lie to her mother; she was such a sweet kind lady who had allowed them to stay in their home but he didn't want to explain how Sophie had been rescued by an invisible force to Jack's Mom because she probably wouldn't even believe them.

"She fell into the ice pond, I decided to take the children on a trip but Sophie walked forward and went on the ice. She fell in but I managed to pull her out, it was terrifying Mother." Emma replied hanging her head low because she was afraid of what her Mother was going to say.

"Emma that was a very stupid mistake, however I'm glad that you Sophie and Jamie are safe. We need to bathe Sophie in a warm bath. I'm going to heat some water, I had saved over the fire, just please keep her company while I warm the water up."

"Yes Mother. I won't make the same mistake again."

Emma looked over to Jamie with a certain look that screamed something like 'this explanation better be good' and he gulped. She really was doing a massive favour for them but he couldn't help the fact that his sister had fallen into a pond, it was partly his fault though, he could of have watched Sophie better because she did like to walk off and explore places.

Twenty minutes later, Sophie was in a wooden tub and was being washed by Emma's mom. She kicked them out the room and told them to go upstairs. Emma had found this perfect opportunity to ask Jamie about what had happened at the lake.

"Well Jamie, I lied to my Mother about what happened to Sophie. She would have not believed the tale though however whatever you have to tell me, I will because I saw your sister fly out of the pond, on her own and that just doesn't happen. Also the fact that you screamed Jack Frost. Who is Jack Frost?"

Jamie let out a big breath; he had been planning what to say ever since they had been making their way back to the house. He gave a look behind his shoulder and saw Jack waiting with baited breath. His sister might be able to finally see him.

"Jamie! Wait!" Jack stated, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know she can't hear me or see me. So I'm just going to say this straight. Don't tell her I'm her brother, I want her to see if she can figure out if I am her brother on her own and also I don't want her to know straight away."

Jamie nodded and began to recite his planned speech to Emma.

"Emma, Sophie was rescued by a person called Jack Frost. He is the spirit of winter and I have been able to see him for a couple of months now. He made me believe in the Easter bunny when they seemed like there was no hope. I then believed in him because he made it snow in my room, which was just awesome!"

Emma looked taken aback, especially at the last word, probably because she didn't recognize it. Jamie watched as she processed the information that he had just revealed to her.

XXX  
Emma was shocked. She had not been expecting what Jamie had just told her. Jack Frost? She had never heard of the name. However she could tell that Jamie wasn't lying, even though she was 12, she still believed in the Easter bunny. Perhaps she would be one of those children who didn't stop believing until they were well into their teens.

She was also quite confused at the word 'awesome?'. What did it even mean? She decided to let this lie for the moment, it wasn't important really. With the story, Emma started to piece the puzzle together. Jack Frost must have been the reason why Jamie sometimes looked like he was talking to himself. Sophie's odd behaviour saying someone called Jack-Jack was snowy and also when her parents had been talking to Jamie and he kept looking over to the corner, did that mean Jack Frost had been there?

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Jack Frost had to be the only explanation and she found herself suddenly believing that there was a possibility of him being real.

Looking over Jamie's shoulder, Emma's eyes widened. A shimmering light suddenly began to emerge and out of nowhere stood a teenage boy. He had white hair that stood up at impossible angles and looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. His eyes were an icy blue that seemed to hypnotize her. He was wearing a strange blue garment but had brown pants on that had some rope tied round them at the bottom.

He had no shoes on and was holding a shepherd crook that seemed very familiar. In fact the boy seemed very familiar and then it struck her, he reminded her of her brother. She shook her head; her brother was dead and was with God, he wasn't this boy. Besides her brother had brown hair and brown eyes not white hair and blue eyes.

"So, you're Jack Frost." Emma stated, moving towards him. The boy gave a sort of sheepish smirk and laughter seemed to fill his eyes for a few seconds but then his smile dropped and so did the laughter in his icy blue eyes.

Emma was slightly confused at this, why had he reacted that way?

XXX

Jack didn't know what to say. His sister could see him but didn't recognize him, why was that? He blamed it on the hair, eyes and different outfit. He did look a lot different from his human self but he was the same height and had the same trousers, sure enough that would be enough for Emma to recognize him?

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

Emma looked taken aback at his voice but shook her head and responded with "No. Should I?"

Jack then realized how much he wanted his sister to realize his head and just shook his head.

"No you shouldn't."

The look on Jamie's face said Jack had just made a very grave mistake and Jack grimaced.

XXX

"For the last time Jera! You said you would tell me who the child was, now tell me!" Pitch screamed at the woman who was cowering in the cage.

"Can I just show you, Pitch please?" The woman responded shaking with fear, well she was in the presence of the boogieman.

"Finally! We're getting somewhere Jera! Well? Pass me your hand!"

Jera passed him his hand and Pitch closed his eyes with a maniacal smile. The fear radiating off this small child was so strong, even stronger than before. Oh he couldn't wait to feast on it; he would be able to help him rise back to power.

Oh when he had all his powers back and with the removal of Jack Frost, the guardians wouldn't know what hit them. Pitch let that last thought run through his head and laughed once more. He was ready to finally to see the child who would be the start for him to getting all his powers back.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Okay don't kill me ;D! I know she should recognize Jack from his voice but I have a very good reason why she doesn't. She can't remember his voice very well because it's been three years since she last heard and also he looks a lot different now. Anyway thanks to all the people are reviewed and please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Thanks for 43 follows and 19 favs!**

**-SevenLies1Truth- **


	9. Chapter 8: Time Travel and Tears

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Okay update before school, it's something past six in the morning where I live aha XD, I have go school today for a history exam ugh! I have one tomorrow and wed as well :(, This chapter is a bit shorter than usual because I've been studying loads. Anyway I want to thank acciogold for giving me the idea that 'Jack Frost' could have saved her brother.**

**Reply time:**

**TwiliCuckoo-Aww, mixed emotions aren't the best are they ;)?**

**acciogold-I know I really want them to recognize them but for the purpose of the story, they can't.**

**Ya I'm THAT chick-Thanks! And here's ze next chapter!**

**jacksonfrostfan-Thanks! Hope you're enjoying reading it!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 8: Time Travel and Tears

Pitch saw a vision of what looked like a blonde toddler, walking up the stairs in an old log cabin. She pushed open the door into what an old room. Pitch had to let out a sharp intake of breath when he saw who was standing in the room. Jack Frost and that meddling child Jamie, he grew angry. The specific instructions he had told Jera was that he wanted Jack Frost sent to a time where he could no longer interfere perhaps something like the beginning of time and she had sent them back with Jamie! This was not how he had instructed! The girl's fear was beginning to drift away as Jack gave her a massive hug so Pitch withdrew and took his hand off Jera's.

"Why is Jack Frost in that time era?" Pitch asked putting his face close to Jera so she could see his sharp pointing teeth, just looking at him made her want to hurl.

"I sent him there Pitch for a few good reasons and with good intentions not for you." Jera muttered looking Pitch straight in the eye.

"Oh but you're forgetting one thing Jera. I have your father and I'm sure you'll want to speak to him, right now." Pitch replied starting to move away from Jera.

Jera started to panic, if Pitch brung her father to her, she knew that she would be in a world of trouble especially for what she did. It wasn't her fault, April Showers had dared her to do it and so it had resulted in her father getting kidnapped.

She did want him free but free when she wasn't here. "Stop Pitch, what do you want?" Jera asked sinking to the cage floor in defeat, why was he able to push her over to easily? Perhaps it was to do with the fact that she in reality had always been a pushover and probably always was going to be one.

"Oh that's so simple Jera; you're going to send me back in time." Pitch chuckled watching Jera squirm as he told her of his plans.

XXX

Since Sophie had come into the room, Jack didn't know what it was but Emma kept staring at him as if she had seen a ghost. Why didn't she just recognize him! He didn't know why but the more Emma stared at him the more he just wanted to straight out tell her but there was also that possibility of Emma not believing him.

"So…Jack," Emma began, looking up at Jack with nervous eyes, it was quite discomforting knowing that he was so much taller than her. He bent his head so he could look down at her.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, sounding unsure.

"I was just thinking, years ago I lost my brother to an ice-skating accident…." Emma was now starting to cry and her lip was quivering.

She seemed to sob on each word as she finished speaking. "You're the spirit of winter and you saved Sophie today. Why couldn't you have done that for my brother?"

Tears ran down her face as she looked at Jack all hope lost in her eyes. His frozen heart clenched as he realized he had struck down his own sister to tears, however he kept it in mind that she might not accept him, he just wanted her to learn who he was.

"He didn't deserve dying in that pond. It was my fault he died and I'm going to take that to the grave. If I just had some way of bringing him back I would. So why didn't you save him?" Emma asked, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Jack was quiet, he really didn't know how to respond, he was still trying to think of an answer when Emma began to get a little bit angry but still upset at the same time.

"Answer me! Jack Frost! You could have saved him! Why didn't you!" Emma screamed, now getting up to her feet and running over to Jack. She pounded on his arm in anger.

"Answer me! Answer me!" She screamed once more. Jack looked at her with his blue eyes and a single frozen tear fell from them.

Emma looked at him confused but then she fell to her knees, Jack could tell that she was exhausted. He leant down on the ground next to her and gripped her into a vice hug. Emma shivered because of the cold but she relented and hugged him too.

"Not everyone can be saved Emma, everybody dies for a reason." Jack whispered into her dress.

Emma pulled away from Jack then with a strange look on her face; she seemed to be going over what he just said and was a little confused by it.

She got up and looked at Jamie and Sophie who had shell-shocked faces properly because of the scene that they had just witnessed.

"I'm going to go talk to Mother and Father about if we can go and find your parents yet Jamie and Sophie. I'm sure that they must be sick with worry." Emma muttered, walking out the door.

Jack was still on the floor when Jamie approached him.

"Are you okay Jack?" He asked, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know," Jack muttered. "It's just that that whole breakdown of Emma was my fault. Why didn't I just tell her the truth?"

"I thought you were going to tell the truth Jack but that's your decision to make." Jamie responded.

Jack got up to his feet and gave Jamie an awkward smile but his eyes no longer had their familiar gleam of laughter and fun instead Jack seemed broken and seemed like he had lived for so long but had never been in a situation like this.

"I know it is and I've already made the wrong choice. I leave a mess where I go what Pitch told me a couple of months ago was right. He was right." Jack spoke.

He headed towards the window and took one look back at Jamie who eyes were now wide and flew away with the cries of "Jack wait!" after him.

XXX

Emma had been leaning on the door eavesdropping. What he had just said had caused her to become suspicious. She wanted to know who Jack Frost was and why he had said something eerily similar to her brother.

Eavesdropping had helped a bit she knew that the three were keeping a major secret from her and she was desired to find out what it was, even if it ended up killing her. She was scared of Jack Frost though, winter was a terrible season and the spirit of winter must have been evil especially if he could of saved her brother and didn't.

XXX

Pitch landed onto the snow with an evil laugh. He let a sniff of air and felt so much fear stimulating from one town. However there was one that was much more prominent, a 12 year old girl's fear of the unknown. Oh this was one sort of fear he really enjoyed, it was the strongest from the teenage group worrying about their future and what was in store for them.

With all this fear radiating from one town, he could get enough strength to fight against Jack Frost and hopefully win. He wanted to get rid of the sprite once and for all because then when he called Jera he could get back to the future and would be able to rise again without Jack Frost stopping him.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's all for this update :). Next update will likely be thursday after all three exams! I won't have go school thursday or friday either so I'm looking forward to that. I can't wait for these six exams be over! Especially the english language it's 2 hours and 15 minutes, kill me now.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and please tell me if you noticed any mistakes as I'm terrible at proof reading even though I do read it through. Anyway please review, thanks! Thanks for 20 favs and 45 follows :O :D XD.  
**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	10. Chapter 9: The Worry Of A Mother

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's three exams over and three more to go! :D SO glad that they are nearly over. I have two math next week and then another history one the week after. Five day weekend woop! I don't have to go in til tuesday which is a blessing! Anyway here's chapter 9! **

**acciogold-Yeap Pitch is there and let's hope he doesn't managed to get what he wants and thanks for the good luck, I really needed especially with the science exam I did today, it was so hard!**

**TwiliCuckoo-I know! Here's chapter 9 which I'll hope you'll like!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 9: The worry of a mother

It had been about two days since her children had gone missing and Mrs Bennet was very worried indeed. Everybody had been in the town had been telling her that they had seen her children heading over to the ice pond where Jamie said 'Jack Frost lived'.

There had been numerous search parties around the area but it seemed like her children had just vanished into thin air. At some points in the past few days she had wanted to break down and cry because she missed her children, they could have been kidnapped or even worse murdered which caused a tear to form in her eye just thinking about it. However Mrs Bennet didn't cry, she was a strong leader and she knew that she was going to find her children. In fact when her husband of four years had divorced her, a couple of months after Sophie had been born, she had been fine then because she knew that the marriage hadn't been working.

It was little Sophie's 4th birthday tomorrow and she wanted to find her so that they could celebrate her birthday together. She had made her way to the pond and there was absolutely nothing here so she had just spent 10 minutes staring at her own reflection thinking about where her children could have possibly gone when suddenly a voice drifted on the wind.

"Help me, please someone." The voice was soft and lingered in her mind for a long time. She got to her feet and headed off in the direction of where the voice was coming from. It led her to a small hole in the ground and Mrs Bennet froze, why was there a whole in the ground? She decided that the situation she was currently in was just a tad strange.

Deciding that she might as well see if someone had fallen, Mrs Bennet began to make her way down the hole. She jumped down and landed in a tunnel that was quite dark however it only went one way and so she followed the path down.

Eventually she came out into a dark room however she had to stop in her tracks, there were staircases leading to everywhere. Cages hung from the roof and there was an old smell that was usually associated with dungeons. She took a sharp intake of breath and heard the voice again; she was also baffled of how this room had come to exist.

"Help me, please someone."

Mrs Bennet followed the voice which sounded closer and closer. Soon she saw a young woman locked up in a cage. This caused her to gasp.

"Oh you poor thing!" Mrs Bennet stated, rushing over to the woman. She couldn't have been any older than 20. The light was poor so Mrs Bennet couldn't get a very good look at her face but she decided that it didn't matter, as long as she got this woman out of here.

"Wait…you can hear me?" The woman asked standing to her feet.

Mrs Bennet looked baffled. "Of course I can hear you my dear, I'm not deaf."

The woman seemed to take in her words and gave a little excited chuckle.

"Well this is certainly new! I didn't know that adults would be able to see me! Oh my gosh! An adult believer is so rare to find!" The woman cried happily, clapping her hands while also doing a little dance.

Mrs Bennet just stared at her bewildered. An adult believer? Was this woman crazy? Is that why she had been locked up in a cage? Questions ran through Mrs Bennett's head and she just didn't know to think of the woman, who was she?

The woman stopped dancing and looked at Mrs Bennet. "Oh can you let me out of the cage?" She asked pointing to a key which had been left on the floor. Mrs Bennet obliged and picked up the key and turned into the lock.

The woman climbed out the cage and rose about Mrs Bennet a good few inches. She stepped into a patch where the room seemed a bit lighter and Mrs Bennet could now see her face. Her appearance struck a nerve, coal black eyes staring at her and they seemed to see her very soul.

"You're probably wondering who I am, right?" The woman asked.

Mrs Bennet nodded, she really wanted an explanation.

"I'll tell you outside, it will be easier explain when we are out of here, so come on!" The woman gestured to the exit and Mrs Bennet followed her through.

XXX

Meanwhile in 1712 Emma had sunk to the floor, She was so scared and confused about Jack Frost and Jamie. They were hiding something big and she knew that they didn't her want her to find out their secrets but for some reason she had a feeling that she was going to find out their secrets and very soon but for now she wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry, so she did exactly that.

Tears poured from her eyes, why had she been crying so much these past few days? She had told Jamie that her brother had died only a few days after she had met him? Why had she done that? Usually she would avoid talking about family matters such as death in the family but with Jamie she had just told him outright as if he was a member of her own family.

He was quite well behaved though however he did say some of the most peculiar things like the word 'awesome' she was still struggling to think about what it meant and didn't really dare ask Jamie about it. Plus the fact that Jamie had been found in those strange clothes made of materials that she had never seen before.

Emma then thought of Jack, her brother. If he was here he would know what to do. He would help Jamie get home to his parents and then with a smile and a wave, he would hold Emma's hand and they would head home to curl up by the fire and make stories up like they used to do. She couldn't believe that he had been three years since he had left her, she was going to be 13 in January and she didn't think that she would be able to celebrate another birthday without him.

"Jack, why can't you come back?" Emma whispered, imagining Jack staring at him, walking over and patting her back, hugging her and telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"It's not fair that you have to go like that…why though? Why couldn't I have saved you like you saved me? It's my fault you died if I had never asked to go ice-skating then you wouldn't have died, you wouldn't have died." Emma whispered to herself leaning against the house walls.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder at first she thought it was her brother but then she shook her head, that would have impossible if it was her brother. She lifted her head to see her Mother looking down at her with a knowing sad smile on her face.

Emma leapt off the ground and gave a bear hug to her Mother letting the tears fall down even faster now. That would always been a huge gaping hole in her heart that missed her brother, every breath she took hurt her whole body. Is this what it felt like when you lost someone close to you? Always feeling pain?

She wondered if her Mother and Father felt pain similar but she was also afraid to ask them because it might cause memories to reawaken and make her mother and father cry too just like her and she didn't want them to happen.

Her mother began to run her fingers through Emma's hair which relaxed her a little and the tears seemed to stop after a while.

"I know you miss him Emma, I do too. And it pains me to see my daughter crying when I myself want to cry but I can't not in front of people, I don't why I just never have been able to sweetheart."

Emma gave a sad chuckle; her mother didn't like to cry in front of people because she was quite paranoid about other's opinion of her.

"I don't know what's been wrong with me the past few days, Mother. I've been crying quite a lot but in the daytime instead of crying myself to sleep at night." Emma admitted looking across at her Mother.

Her mother looked considerate and seemed to be thinking something through. "Maybe it was due to the presence of Jamie who I must say reminds me of Jackson as well, their attitudes and mannerisms are very similar

.

Emma hung on her Mother's every word now that she thought about it Jamie and Jack (her brother) were very alike which was quite strange but she decided to think about it later.

"Oh my darling daughter…I need to tell you something." Her mother whispered sounding a bit happier than she had done.

"What is it Mama?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet but I think I'm pregnant which could mean that you may have a younger brother or sister very soon." Her mother spoke, smiling but with a hidden sadness that only Emma was able to see.

Emma didn't know what to say. Her mother thought she was pregnant? It had only been three years since Jack died and they wanted another child? Emma became quite angry; it was almost like they had been trying to replace Jack.

Her mother looked at her worried and tears began to fall out of Emma's eyes, she was not ready for another sibling yet. Turning on her heel Emma began to run out the house not knowing where she was going but she wanted to get out deep into the forest so that maybe she could get lost because all she really wanted was her brother back again.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's chapter 9 done with! I have no idea how many chapters will be in this story, I have loads of ideas for it. I do know that it will go past 14 chapters though! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you noticed any mistakes in this chapter or previous chapters as I'm terrible at proofreading. Anyway thanks for 23 favs and 46 follows!**

**-SevenLies1Truth- **


	11. Chapter 10: An Adult Believer

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**It's a bit of a short chapter guys but this is all I had time to write so I hope it's okay. I'm so tired! It's half 11 at night and I've been studying math, then walked my three dogs for an hour, then I went an exercise class so you can understand why. I would have wrote more, I might write another chapter tomorrow that will be longer to make it up to you guys. Reply time! Thanks for the five reviews, wow I was not expecting that much!**

**PhantomTrainer-Yeap she is running off into the forest! Yeap and you guessed completely right, that's kind of scary! And thanks hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**acciogold-Yeah she is and I know, Emma's very scared of the future!**

**chocolate1999-Yeah I'll need the luck in Math! I'm terrible at it! I need get a B! and I've only ever got a C and thanks! History I get A's and B's in so I'll be all right with that.**

**TwiliCuckoo-I know I'm so mean to Emma aren't I? :( That's an interesting thought hmm, I wonder if they would believe in him!**

**Stenis-Aww thank you ever so much! I know why do they do this to us? I hate exams!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 10: An adult believer

Mrs Bennet helped the strange woman up and they walked over to a tree which the woman leaned on looking across at Mrs Bennet with a big smile on her face.

"Well I better start talking eh?" The woman asked winking at her.

Mrs Bennet scowled batting an eye at the odd behavior but she responded all the same. "Yes you better."

"First things, first. My name's Jera and yours?"

"Jenny." Mrs Bennet responded, she could easily tell that the woman was just making idle chitchat almost like she wanted to delay things as slow as possible.

"Jenny Bennet. Oh of course! You know you shouldn't really be able to see right?" Jera stated looking at Jenny with a smirk.

Jenny just looked at her with wide eyes, how did this woman know her last name? She had only told her first and what did she mean that she shouldn't be able to see this woman? Was Jera a ghost?

"Are you a ghost?" Jenny asked beginning to become a bit scared, she had always believed in ghosts but coming face to face with one petrified her.

Jera looked at her and then began to laugh, her laughter sounded like a clock ticking which caused Jenny to blink twice, how in the world did someone's laugh sound like a clock? Jera finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye.

"No! Of course not! I'm not even close to a ghost! I'm the keeper of time for goodness sake! Why would I be a ghost?" Jera spoke, holding her laughter in.

Jenny eyes widened as she realized that she was standing face to face with a mystical being. She didn't even think it was possible but the woman seemed very different almost like she wasn't human.

"The keeper of time? You mean that you…you can see all the past and present?" Jenny responded.

"No not really but I know what people's last names are and sometimes first name just by looking at them , my father is Father Time, he can see all through the past and present. I'm the one with the time travel abilities even though I can't time travel myself."

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to be dreaming. She was talking to someone who could control time. This had to be a dream and she might as well just go along with everything.

"So how did you end up in that cage?"

"Oh that's a long story that I don't really want to tell. I still want to know how you can see me though…hmm…wait a minute! Do you believe in the concept of time travel?"

Jenny gave her a strange look but nodded all the same. "Yes I do believe that it could be possible."

"Well that could explain how you can see me! But for an adult to believe so rare! I feel proud to have an adult believer; I have never been seen by an adult before! Children can see me all the time because a child's mind knows no boundaries, that's why your son and daughter could see me."

Jenny let her mouth drop; Jera had just mentioned her children and this could mean that she might know something about her children! Hope began to rise in Jenny's chest and a little smile began to appear on her face, she still thought she was dreaming but it was a happy dream all the same.

"You know what happened to my children?" She asked, hoping bubbling from, rising into the air.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry but I was the cause of it. Please don't be angry with me! I sent them back in time to the colonial times for a few very good reasons!"

Jenny let the hope fall as it was replaced by anger, was it possible that she had sent her children back in time? She began to become angry and confused, her children could be hurt! They must have been lost and so afraid, stuck in another time.

"You sent my children 300 years back in time!" Jenny shouted so angry at the woman.

"I know, I know."

Jenny was then struck with an idea. "Send me back in time as well so I can bring them home."

Jera looked like she was panicking but then shook her head. "Are you sure? I might not be able to bring you all back; there will be at least 4 of you."

"What do you mean four?"

"Jack Frost, I sent him back in time as well which is just a disaster waiting to happen."

"Wait, you mean my son's imaginary friend is real?" Jenny cried, this dream was starting to feel more and more like a reality and it was scaring her quite a bit.

"Of course who else do you think brings all this snow?" Jera laughed.

Jenny didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe it. Everything happening around her was real and not a dream? She just stared at the ground as everything finally clicked into place, everything she knew was wrong about the world and she couldn't say a word.

She watched Jera spin her hands in the air and a strange mist began to form around Jenny, she rose into the air and vanished in the blink of an eye, her screams echoing long after she had gone.

XXX

Jamie stared out of the window sighing. He was waiting for Jack to come back but when was debatable. He knew that Jack wouldn't abandon him but he really didn't want to wait long because he needed to talk to Jack about what had happened with his sister and the fact that Jack needed to tell Emma who he really was, Emma didn't deserve to suffer like that.

Sophie had fallen asleep because the sun was setting. Jamie felt the longing of home, even though it was pretty cool that they were in another time, he still wanted to go home. This adventure would last someone a life time, it was almost like being in a living history lesson and Jamie found history sometimes so boring and dull, he wondered why some people loved to study it.

He decided to go and get ready for bed, maybe when he woke up Jack would be at the end of the bed with that usual cocky grin he had. However the door burst open and in walked Jack's Mom who looked very stressed and worried.

"What's the matter Mrs Overland?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It's Emma, she just ran off into the night!" Mrs Overland cried, looking at Jamie who could see tears falling down her face.

Jamie looked alarmed, why had Emma even ran off? It wasn't like her! There had to be a very good reason for why Emma had ran off.

"Why?"

"Because of me, I told her that I'm expecting a child and then she just took off! I do not know why!" Mrs Overland responded shaking her head as more tears fell out of her brown eyes.

"We need to find her!"

"I know, please come help me look for her Jamie."

"Should I wake Sophie?"

"No child, she will be safe, quickly come." Mrs Overland gestured to the door and Jamie followed her out, he was very concerned for Emma because he knew that forests were very dangerous at night. They needed to find her and quick.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's all for this update! Okay I have a couple of announcements to make!**

**1) I really want a new cover for this and if anyway is willing to draw one I'll pm you some ideas other that you can create your own idea!**

**2) If you've drawn some fanart for this or are planning to I would love to see it!**

**3) I've put a poll up on my profile, go and vote if you would like Time Riddles to have a sequel or not, after it's finished.**

**That's it for the announcements, you should check this out it's amazing! watch?v=PRXqsjTna3E Anyway please tell me if you notice any mistakes as I am terrible at proofreading! Thanks for 25 favs and 48 follows! **

**-SevenLies1Truth- **


	12. Chapter 11: Reunited and Kidnap

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Okay this might be the last chapter for a long while, I really need to a break from writing and study more. I need to get my butt in gear guys! 3 updates this week, that's a track record for me. I don't have much to say for this chapter so I just hope you'll enjoy it. Replies to reviews are at the bottom, I thought that I might just move to the bottom to be different for today XD.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 11: Reunited and Kidnap

Emma ran and ran watching as trees blurred around her, she just needed to get out of here, somewhere we she could cope and then it struck her, if she went to the pond where she always went when she wanted to talk to Jack, she could go there! She hadn't visited there properly and talked to her brother.

She usually did it because sometimes she felt like her brother was there, looking out for her and listening to her every word. Eventually the trees opened up and she came to rest by the pond that glittered in the moonlight.

However Emma was not expecting to see Jack Frost walking up and down on the, ice muttering to himself, his voice was carried on the wind and it sounded very worried. She wondered why he was even out here in the first place, it annoyed her a bit because she just wanted to be left alone and have some quiet time to herself.

Not wanting Jack to see her, Emma ducked behind a tree and began to listen to his words.

"Jack, you are such an idiot! Why can't you just come out and say the words? Something like Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I'm your brother. Oh no! Would she believe me though?"

Emma stopped listening after that beginning to pant quite heavily. What did Jack Frost mean that he was her brother? And then it clicked. He sounded the same, his structure was the same and the pants they were the ones he had been wearing when he had plunged into the lake. She pictured Jack Frost with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes and there was no mistaking Jack Frost was her brother, but how was the question that needed asking.

She couldn't take it anymore; she needed to know how her brother was alive and why he had ended up becoming the spirit of winter. To be stuck in winter, she couldn't imagine a worse fate for her brother but she remembered that he had always loved winter and had usually been the first one out the house to go and play in the snow.

Stepping out from behind the trees Emma walked over to Jack so he could see her in full view. Jack looked up and gasped, he had not been expecting to see her there.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" He asked giving her a sideways glance.

"I could ask you see the same thing Jackson Overland." Emma responded bitterly but with a hidden love, her brother had managed to come back to her.

"Wait, what? You know?"

"Of course I know Jack! You just muttered it more than a few minutes ago! But why, why did you lie to me? I'm your sister!"

Jack looked sheepish and then a mischievous smile seemed to come on his face. Emma looked at him blankly and the smile quickly vanished.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me that you would think it was ridiculous. I can see that I was being ridiculous now."

"Jack, I would always believe you and I don't know why I haven't realized until now that you were my own brother."

Jack began to grin and showed astonishingly white teeth to Emma before leaping into the air and staying there as if he was floating. Emma eyes widened, so this was how Sophie had flown? He had grabbed her out of the pond. It was strange seeing her brother fly, he still acted the same as her old brother but there was also something about the way he spoke that was so different.

Emma began to advance towards him but was very aware of the pond and the ice. Jack flew towards her and landed beside her. Emma noticed how Jack still looked 17 and the fact that he still towered over her which gave her a positive vibe.

Tears began to fall out of Emma's eyes as Jack engulfed her into a hug. For some reason when he had hugged her earlier that night it felt more special than it had before but now this hug for was for happiness not sadness.

"Jack, I've missed you so much but why did you only decide to come back now and who exactly are Jamie and Sophie?" Emma asked, her voice almost smothered in Jack's hoodie which she now noticed had snow and ice coated into the fabric of the garment.

"It doesn't matter about that now." Jack whispered engulfing his sister. He let tears fall, his sister, he didn't know how long he had left in the time but all that mattered was that his sister could finally see him.

XXX

Jamie opened the door to see the night sky and all the stars glittering around him. Mrs Overland had let him wearing his coat even though she had given it quite a few strange looks. Jamie had to quickly explain to Mrs Overland that it was just a coat, she had accepted this but still gave it some strange looks, Jamie knew better than to tell her it was made out of materials that wouldn't exist for another few hundred years.

However what Jamie was not expecting to find was his Mom sitting on the snow covered ground groaning as she had her head in her hands. Jamie froze; how in the world was his Mom right in front of him? Had she been sent back in time to?

"Mom?" Jamie asked.

His Mom looked up at Jamie and her eyes widened with happiness, she jumped up and engulfed her son into a hug. Jamie put his arms around his Mom, it only been a few days since he had last seen her but it felt like it had been forever.

"Oh Jamie you're safe, you're safe!" His mom announced pulling away from the hug. Jamie then turned to stare at Mrs Overland who had a very small smile creeping on to her face.

"So this is your Mother, Jamie?" Mrs Overland asked, walking into the snow from the house.

"Yeah it is Mrs Overland!" Jamie replied happily, staring up at the two adults.

"So what is your name?" Mrs Overland asked his Mom.

"Jenny. Jenny Bennet." His Mom replied offering her hand to Mrs Overland who shook it. Jamie stared at his Mom, why wasn't she freaking out about the fact that they had been sent into another time? Jamie knew that he couldn't ask the question in front of Mrs Overland so he would have to leave it until later.

"Well Jenny, I need help finding my daughter and I asked Jamie if he wanted to come, so will you come with me so I can find her."

His Mom nodded and they were ready to go and their way but Jamie heard an all too familiar voice fill the air around them.

"Well it's been quite a while Jamie, hasn't it?" Pitch's voice laughed as Jamie saw the boogieman's tall figure appear out of the trees with his hand collapsed together.

"Go away Pitch!" Jamie shouted and he got strange looks of both adults.

"You can still see me? A very bad mistake Jamie but all the same, why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why should I be Pitch, there is nothing scary about you! Me, my friends and the guardians defeated you once, I'm sure we could do it again!"

"Jamie, who in this world are you talking to?" Both women chorused walking quickly towards him.

"I'll repeat what I said Jamie, a very bad mistake."

Jamie's eyes widened as black sand arose from the ground and it began to twirl and shimmer. Jamie let out a frightened gasp, he was rooted to the spot in fear as the black sand surrounded the whole house and there was nothing but blackness.

XXX

Jack pulled out of the hug because he felt like something was terribly wrong. Emma looked at him strangely.

"Jack what's the matter?" She asked standing up to her feet.

Jack stayed crouched trying to decipher the fear of worry.

"I'm not entirely sure but we need to head back to see what it is." Jack got to his feet and picked up Emma, he was about to fly off if Emma had suddenly announced his name sounding quite worried.

"Jack, there's someone over there!"

Jack turned around to come face to face with his past self.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Let's get the replies in shall we ;)?**

**Iscreamer1-Sort of more like she finds out of her own accord.**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX-Aww thank you, I'll hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story when you get around to reading it!**

**PhantomTrainer- Some right in the review, I might use a bit of Pitch trying to use Emma against her brother, I'm not sure entirely yet! I wouldn't mind a cover and of course just pm telling me when your exams are over!**

**TasteTheRainbowww-Yeap I think this chapter establishes that!**

**Jamie-um she's not dead? And she's 12 XD Thanks anyway for reviewing!**

**TwiliCuckoo-Hope this chapter adds to that excitement! **

**chocolate1999- I don't mind, you could draw one anyway, I've asked Phantom Trainer to do one if she wants to after her exams but you could draw one and I could pick which one I like, but I'll still display the the link to it or something like that, if I pick a different one!**

**I'm not updating for about a week and a half, I think so this will be the last update for a while. Next update will be the 20th June, I promise you that.**

**Please answer the poll on my page if you want this story to have a sequel after it's finished, anyway thanks for 51 follows? When did I get that many and 28 favs as well!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	13. Chapter 12: Past Self

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well early update from me guys! Bit of a short chappie though sorry! ) I have only one exam left, history on wednesday. After that there will be another chapter on thursday. The math exams were so hard I could only do about 14 questions out of 25, I wanted to cry, but they are in the past now so I can move forward! I have a question what would be a good present to buy my little brother, he's turning 14 on july the 9th! My baby bro's growing up :') He's a inch smaller than me! Which is shocking! But I'm small for my age so, Thanks for all those reviews was not expecting that many!**

**Reply time!**

**Harmonious wolf- It's a work in progress at the mo! And I know ;)!**

**accio gold-To sum the whole chapter up in one word, or the end sentence, pretty much crud! XD**

**Spearmint35- Aww thank you so much ;) And yeah I the break I took worked wonders! **

**The Dangerous One- Yeah it was! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Phantom Trainer- You'll have to wait and find out and sure I'll pm you in a few days with the ideas if you want!**

**PeachtreeAmutuo-Yeap that's me so bad, I'm good ;)**

**TwiliCuckoo-Oh thank you so much! Glad you enjoy the story ;)**

**chocolate1999-Aww thanks! And yeah I'll pm you in a few days!**

**RedHal-Why do I suddenly get the image of two jack frost pranking Aster by freezing him to a christmas tree with a wig on? XD My imagination is so strange sometimes**

**XphiaDp-Yeap that would be my reaction too!**

**coolgirl-Patience! And here's the next chapter!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 12: Past Self

Jack didn't know what to do as he stared at his own face. It was strange seeing himself, it was almost like looking into a mirror but having your refection do different things. His past self had staggered back when he had seen a doppelganger but wearing different clothes and holding a young girl who he had seen around the village.

Who was he? A mythical being that was impersonating him? Past-Jack needed to find an answer. There was a stranger wearing his face!

"Are you a doppelganger?" He asked the other Jack.

The other Jack looked scared and seemed to bite his lips. Past-Jack's attention then turned on the little brown haired girl; she was human and was staring right at him. Could this girl see him, Past-Jack wondered? He wanted to find out but first he needed to know who the other Jack exactly was.

"I can't really explain." The other Jack responded in exactly the same voice as Past-Jack.

"What do you mean, you can't explain!" Past-Jack cried with a worrying frown beginning to appear on his face.

The other Jack looked scared and also slightly annoyed. "One day, you will find out the reason, okay! But I need to go, please do not follow us okay?"

Past-Jack didn't know what to do. Curiosity was igniting in him but this person who looked so much like him, sounded like him and he didn't have a clue who exactly he was, or they was now denying the fact that they may be the same person but so much needed to be explained.

Past-Jack looked at the other Jack and gave a sad smile "How long is one day? That's all I want to know and I'll leave you alone okay?"

The other Jack nodded and mumbled "300 years of loneliness but it will get better."

Past-Jack watched the other Jack take off into the sky and flew in the way of the town. He was still confused and felt strange as if he had just comforted himself. Sighing he headed back into the forest dreaming of a time when he would be able to be seen by human children.

XXX

Jack was glad that he had managed to get away from his past self but he knew that he had started to change some of his own past because he remembered meeting himself wondering round the forest, and thinking about what was going to happen.

He shrugged it off, his past self could deal with those memories. He needed to get to his home fast and quickly. Emma had been very quiet which was worrying Jack, she must have been wondering why there where two Jack Frosts in her midst's?

But no, not a single word had been uttered from her or a stirring. Landing at the house, Jack put Emma down but she fell to the floor. Jack eye's widened, what had happened to Emma? Had she fainted?

Emma gave a quick shiver as she lay on the snow. Jack picked her up and took her inside. He lay her close to the fire that was roaring. Jack edged away from it, not really enjoying warmth at all. He was worried about his sister but he needed to check that Jamie and Sophie were okay, also his parents.

Jack floated up the stairs and into the bedroom expecting to see Jamie and Sophie but they weren't there! He flew all over the house but there was no sign of them nor his parents!

His mind quickly flashed back to when Emma had encountered him at the lake, they hadn't gone looking for her, had they? Jack dismissed this thought quickly; he would have seen them walking to the lake surely.

He needed to wake his sister up; they might know where everybody had gone. Heading back downstairs Jack landed and began to shake his sister awake but she didn't stir. Why wasn't she waking up? Jack began to panic; Emma had always woken up when he shook her so why wasn't she waking up now? Fear began to fill Jack senses and he didn't know what to do. Everyone was gone and his sister was knocked out, he felt the same pang of loneliness that he had for 300 years return and he didn't enjoy it.

Suddenly black sand began to fill the room and it started to cover his sister. Jack's eyes widened, there was only one person he knew who could conjure black sand like that and that was Pitch Black. He didn't know how Pitch was even here in the first place and he also didn't know if it was the future Pitch Black or past version but he was going to find out.

"Show yourself Pitch!" Jack cried staff at the ready as he turned around the room in panic.

A shadow formed on the wall behind him and he could hear Pitch's cruel cold voice mock him.

"Oh Jack, still a boy aren't you? Emotions, worry, panic all collapsing unto each other. You don't know what to do, what to say!"

Jack's frozen heart gave a giant leap. Pitch's words were taunting but they seemed to have an overwhelming effect on him. Jack had to ignore it, he had to protect his sister from the clutches of the bogeyman.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked, standing as close to Emma as much as he possibly could without standing on her.

"Revenge Jack! Revenge! It didn't take me long to rise back to power, did it? 6 months! Oh I was so scared of the fearlings as they turned on me, my own beautiful creations! I fought it though Jack, I thought of my revenge! You will be left with nothing! Nothing!" Pitch crowed, finally revealing himself out of the shadows.

Jack launched a bolt of ice but Pitch moved out of the way quickly so that the ice hit the wall and spread quickly engulfing it into a sheet of ice. Jack began to become angry and it harnessed his powers as snow began to fall inside the house.

"I can stop you again Pitch!" Jack cried, beginning to launch another attack.

It missed again as Pitch sunk into the shadows.

"I doubt that Jack, I doubt that."

The black sand then disappeared and Jack looked around for his sister and noticed that she was gone! She was gone!

Jack let out an enraged yell! He had failed to protect his sister! Pitch had been distracting him so that he could kidnap his sister! Why had he even done that? For revenge, Jack answered his own question.

He sank to the floor annoyed at himself. Everyone was gone, now his sister! He only knew that Pitch wanted revenge on him probably from stopping him because he had made Jamie believe in the guardians, the last believer as he would always be known.

Pitch must have had something to do with sending them all back in time or else why had he come to them especially since it was the future version.

Jack sighed falling to the floor, he had failed everyone. Pitch must have kidnapped everybody else but he didn't know whether Pitch had taken them to the future or past. He needed to talk to somebody, tell them that he needed to get back to the future, because he had a strange inkling that Pitch had taken them there, including his family.

The only person who might have the magic he could think of was North. Jack had to go and visit North.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**So Jack's off to visit North, I wonder how this will turn out! Anyway I was thinking of making a blog on tumblr, do you think it's a good idea or not? I could give you prontos to when the next chapter will be out and me just ranting, I have a lot of stuff to rant about honestly! Anyway review! Thanks for 32 favs and 51 follows!**

**P.S If you haven't done already, gone and vote on a poll on my profile whether you want this story to have a sequel or not! **

**-SevenLies1Truth- **


	14. Chapter 13: Fear All Around

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well exam's are over and I now officially have my school vacation, I've decided to make updates once a week on most of my stories, now. Two stories each week! Don't worry this will be one of them, so expect updates every 2 weeks or so. It's just that I want to enjoy my summer and such! Since I have to go in college for 2 days next week and it's my prom on thursday I'll hardly have any free time. Anyway enough with that!**

**The Dangerous One-I'll take your vote then! XD**

**Phantom Trainer-Okay, since it's wednesday right now where I live, I wait til it's night on thursday that should give you some time! And thanks! That's a lot of North's!**

**Harmnious Wolf-Yeap! You got that right! Thing's are going to take a different road soon, very soon muahah XD **

**Spearmint35-Oh he won't! Yeap I would go mad if someone told me that! **

**TwiliCuckoo-They soon will! **

**chocolate1999-Aww thank you so much ;) **

**Bit of a short chappie again! **

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 13: Fear All Around

Jack landed at Santoff Clausen just outside the door, looking this way and that way. He was sure that the alarms would go off and the Yeti's would come running, how many times had he tried to break and heard the alarms go off? It must have been over 50 times, he couldn't blame himself really, he was curious.

But he was here for a different matter. Jack had not met North until that fateful day when the Man in the moon had decided that he would become a guardian but he knew that North would have heard of him as soon as he had been brought back to life. The Man in moon liked giving North information about new spirits and such.

The alarms soon went off, loud bells that rung through the usually quite landscape. Jack hadn't walked in through the front door because well the same thing might have happened. Speaking of the door, Jack looked up and saw several Yetis running towards him, their arms flailing about everywhere and their eyes wide.

Jack readied himself, staff on a shoulder and slower walked over to them.

One of them walked forward. "Urgh mrrwh."

Luckily in the far future, Jack would pick a few things up from trying to understand the Yetis and he only just managed to understand. The Yeti was asking him who he was.

"It doesn't matter right now; I really need to see North." Jack replied bitterly, he really didn't want to waste any time really.

The Yeti mumbled something to the others which he didn't understand and gestured at Jack and the door. He wanted Jack to follow him inside. So Jack did that exactly that.

Once inside, Jack let himself look around feeling that same sense of wonder he always felt when he walked into North's workshop. He could see the Yeti's making some toys that he hadn't seen for years, that was probably because they were outdated from the time he came from and things had been modernized a lot.

Soon Jack heard the heavy footfalls of North. He let out a long exhale; he wondered how this was going to turn out.  
"Well I vas not expecting Jack Frost!" North's booming voice announced and Jack turned to face him. He looked a lot younger than the North Jack knew, he face had a few less lines and his hair still had a bit of brown in it but he still had his long beard and jolly belly.

"North, I need to ask a favour of you." Jack responded looking at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. He knew that his North in the future was probably getting a new memory and wondering what on earth was probably going on.

"Vhat favour? I surprised that you know who I am, new spirit." North responded laughing, tears of happiness falling out of eyes because he was laughing at himself for some strange reason that Jack couldn't bring him to understand

.  
Jack let a tiny fraction of a smile appear on his face; just being around North was offering his some comfort. And right then, right there he wanted to tell him everything that was going to happen to them all and just pour his heart and soul out to North but he knew that they could miss up events, big time.

"I need to know if the snow globe can time travel or not?" Jack asked curiosity blazing in his eyes, he needed an answer and quick or else all hope was lost.

North looked surprised and then slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry but globe only teleports, doesn't time travel."

Those words were the ones Jack had been dreading to fear and the stung his heart, would he have to live for 300 years again? How would everything even work out, he had already changed his past and what would happen if he changed it even more?

An alternative future, he couldn't think about it. Everything would be different and he really did not like the thought of it. He saw North watching him with confusion but Jack could say, nothing only standing there with shock etched upon his face.

Jack was so much in shock that he couldn't move, only think. He had hoped and hoped that North's snow globes would be able to travel through time, the thought that they wouldn't work hadn't even passed his minds but now it was latching onto his brain and fear was setting in.

He hated the feeling of fear the way it clung to him like some sticky sap off a tree. The way it made his heart hurt and the fact that he wanted to curl up into a ball. In fact he was ready to just that.  
However the whole of North's workshop began to shake. Jack looked at North, confused, what was going on?

XXX

Jamie gave a quick cough, his whole body hurt a lot. As he slowly came around he noticed that the atmosphere was dank and wet. Water dripped off stone walls creating a plop sound. Jamie got to his feet and finally noticed the several bodies lying around him.

The bad thing was that he recognized all of them. There was Emma sleeping soundly hunched up in the corner quite near her parents who looked like they had been knocked out. Also his sister and Mom were on the floor which enraged Jamie, why had he kidnapped them as well! All Jamie could remember was the fact that Pitch had done this! He couldn't believe that the bogeyman had been able to rise to power after just a mere 8 months!

The guardians, Jamie knew had nearly sacrificed nearly everything to defeat Pitch and it was like their efforts had almost been in vain. He was going to stop Pitch no matter what happened but first he needed to get out of the cage.  
There was a scuffling from the cage and Jamie saw Emma stirring. She looked shocked when she noticed her surroundings and seemed even more shocked when she saw everyone lying on the ground.

"Jamie, what in this world happened?" Emma asked.

"The bogeyman, Pitch Black. This is all his fault! I should have known he would have returned, let's just hope that Jack can save us again." Jamie muttered forgetting that Emma knew next to nothing about Pitch.

Emma walked over to him and Jamie turned his head to look up at her. Even though she was short, Jamie was also short for his age just the fact that Pippa was taller than him showed that, he had to look up at her quite a bit.

"Jamie, what do you mean the bogeyman, he's real as well? What do you mean he's returned? There's a lot of questions that you need to answer right now you know that Jamie."

Jamie sighed he knew that Emma was eventually going to find out everything but he had thought that Jack would have told her, not him!

"Well it's a really long story and it will take quite a bit explaining to do. I'm only eight Emma so I'm not very good at telling stories."

"I don't mind, I have time."

Jamie chuckled humorously and began to tell Emma of that fateful day when he had gone flying on a sled only 8 months ago.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that it for Chapter 13! Wow chapter 13 already? I went ahead and got tumblr, there isn't anything on there at the moment but there soon will be, go ahead and talk to me or whatever I won't bite!**

**The next update will be 3rd July I think! Hope you can wait til then. Anyway the poll will be up on my profile until this story ends so go and vote on it if you haven't already done if you want this story to have a sequel. My tumblr is on my profile if you want it :) x**

**So please reviews and thanks for 37 favs and 55 follows! Til the next update.**

**-SevenLies1Truth- **


	15. Chapter 14: Father Time

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well Chapter 14 finally! These last few weeks have been so busy for me! Last week I had to go in college for a few days and didn't get home til half 4, I met some really nice people in my drama class! Yeah I'm taking Drama at college, strange choice I know but I just love it :) x Then I had my prom on thursday which was half 6-11 at night and I spent all day preparing for it then my nan got taken to the hospital on sunday and so I was worried about her but she's home now :D! I had work today and I'm working tomorrow and the rest of the week I think, voluntary work at my old elementary school! All the teachers recognized me which was quite funny!**

**Sorry for the long author's note there!**

**Wilona Riva-Thank you ever so much :D!**

**Frosty-I know, 2 weeks does seem like a month doesn't it :(?**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

* * *

Chapter 14: Father Time

The rumbling soon stopped and Jack had to gasp when he saw who was standing in his and North's presence.

"Father Time." Jack and North stated together as they took a tall young man in.

Father Time throughout legend had usually been depicted as an old man with a long beard that stretched to the floor with a sand timer in his hand. This man was young; looking to be in his 30's and was wearing what looked like a tunic that had been worn in the middle ages. His hair was a light sandy colour and it was quite long reaching down to his shoulders, Jack wondered if Father Time had come to exist during the middle ages? He wasn't quite sure.

However his coal black eyes were very familiar but who did they remind him of? It then struck Jack, the woman had said 'she was the keeper of time!', that confused Jack, were there two people who could control time? It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had been sent back to the colonial times by her because of how much had happened. These past four days seemed to have gone on forever and they still were.

"Yes I am Father Time, Jack Frost and hello North; I do believe it's been a very long time." Father Time replied his voice soft and musical, however it had the sort of annoyance that you could expect to slam down on your alarm clock when it was going off.

"Two visitors! If I had known you vhere coming, I vould have made more preparations!" North began but was then silenced by Father Time.

"I would love to chat to your North and catch up for old time's sake but my business here is solely with Jack Frost and Jack Frost only, if you could kindly point us to a spare room and might I possibly have one of your snow globes?

North looked a little surprised and shocked at Father Time's rudeness but gave him a snow globe and pointed to a spare room that was at the beginning of a corridor. Jack followed after Father Time wondering why he was here in the first place; perhaps he knew what had happened to him? Well whatever the answer it looked like Jack was about to find out.

Father Time opened the door and Jack followed in suit. It was a small room and looked like it was used for storage however there was nothing in there at the moment. Father Time closed the door and began to talk to Jack straight away.

"Jack, I know you must be very confused. Especially after what my daughter will do in the future, things have been messed up too much just for her involvement and I will sort this out once Pitch is defeated for good. I will answer your questions at the end but first I need to tell you a little information about what has exactly happened here."

"You know I am Father Time yet I look to be quite young don't I? The reason is once a long time ago I was just a simple young man in the middle ages, I came from Scotland but I lost my accent over the years. I worked the fields; I wanted to wed a princess who often walked through the valley but she was bestowed to a prince and so my hopes died away. However it must have been on my 31st birthday that I discovered a strange stone that could grant my wish. I then realized that I didn't want to age, I wanted to stay young just for a few decades so I could woo the young princess who was in her 20's, yet you see the stone tricked me and it gave me all the time in the world and I soon began the controller of time. People thought I was a ghost when I tried to talk to them, they would run away in fright because my family thought I had been killed by a wolf, how sometimes I wish it had been so. I tried to woo the princess but she was also scared of me and didn't know who I was which I think hurt me the most. "

"My powers were so strange to me at first but I got used to them, biding away until a young woman appeared in my midst. She reminded me of the princess as if her very soul had been reborn! I began to fall in love with this woman but she was human and I immortal and I knew I was going to live on forever but I had done a thing I vowed never to, she gave birth to my daughter Jera, or as you know her 'the keeper of time'."

"Her mother died in childbirth and I wanted to hate the child for killing my lover but I couldn't. I watched as she grew up in a workhouse and it hurt me to see her mistreated and abused by the workers there. By the time she was a teenager, she was sent off as a maid and I couldn't bare it, I had to leave, until one day I saw her when she was 21 and I couldn't leave her alone anymore so I made her half-immortal so that she could live longer than she would like. I gave her half my power and this weakened me for half a century that would allow Pitch Black to capture me. Of course Jack, my daughter will tell you the rest, this events are going to happen in the future and I can see all the past and present which is strange for me, I must say. Time is a bit wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey as an old friend will one day say."

Jack was speechless and he didn't know what to say. A lot of questions had been building up in his mind but now, he had absolutely no idea on what to ask. The long winded story and slightly tragic made him feel a bit sad on the inside and he really wanted to know the rest of it.

"No questions?" Father Time asked.

Jack shook his head; he would find more answers when he asked 'Jera' about it.

"Very well then."

Father Time suddenly began to shake his sand timer around and dropped the snow globe on the floor with his sand timer, they both shattered on impact and Jack was sucked into it and just somehow he knew he was being sent back to the future.

"Good luck, Jack Frost, you're going to need it." Father Time whispered as he finally set on his way after Jack had been transported.

* * *

Jamie finished telling the tale and Emma looked scared, in fact she seemed to have backed away quite a bit from Jamie as if she didn't know who or what he was which confused Jamie quite a bit. He had told her all about him coming from the future and who exactly he was as well including that Jack was his future self.

"Emma…are you okay?" He asked.

"No! I'm not, everything that's happened, just doesn't make sense! I just don't believe your story Jamie, it's ridiculous, you can't be from the future and neither can my brother. He is maybe alive somehow but he is from the present not the future!" Emma cried, tears threatening to spill from her cheeks.

"I just want to go home and back to Jack's warm arms back when everything made sense." Emma whispered, sitting on the floor and wrapping her arms around herself.

* * *

**-SevenLies1Truth**

**Well that's all for this update and I just couldn't help but reference Doctor Who, I do adore it and am absolutely obsessed with the show! Who wouldn't be!**

**The next update will likely be the 17th July because I'm going to be extremely busy the next few weeks again and I have other writing to do as well especially my own fiction, I do want to be an author if you want to check some of my stuff out, I'll send a link on pm!**

**-Don't forget about the poll on my profile**

**-Also if you like this story (Self-Advertising, I hate it), I do have two other stories in this fandom, one is a crossover with MLP, if there are any followers that like that story you can check it out if you want and I have another story called Hidden Snowflakes.**

**-Anyway thanks for 60 follows? XD and 39 favs! Also 6,163 views at the time of writing this!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	16. Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**It's been another 2 weeks since I updated or thereabout, wow just wow that went really quickly. I've not been as busy as usual this week! I've only got go out Friday with friends but that's going to be great, Bowling and then a meal out can't wait and tomorrow, I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine who I haven't seen in ages!**

**SpecialGirlz-Hahah time does fly and thanks ever so much!**

**The Dangerous One- * Whovian First Bump* Back, I just love Doctor Who, everything about the show, I don't know why ^.^**

**Blue Torpedo-I know right :D!**

**pinkiittwice54-Aww yes you do have to be strong!**

**PeachtreeAmuto-Thanks! I really wanted to use it!**

**Wilona Riva-Yeah I thought I needed to explain some things about her :) **

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

Jack landed onto the ground and saw that he was at North's workshop but 300 years in the future. The big sigh of relief he blew out was just a tiny fraction of how happy he was to be back to the present _because_ he could focus on defeating Pitch and getting his family back.

He walked down the corridor where he saw North near the globe holding his head as if he had a headache. Jack began to become concerned and ran over to him, wondering what was wrong.

"North! Are you okay?" Jack asked, putting his hand on the big man's arms. He was a little bit weary of North sometimes probably because of the overpowering height he had but he it was the fear that a young child would have of their father. North just give Jack a father vibe and he had never figured out why.

North seemed to shake the headache or whatever it was off and just stared wide-eyed at Jack.

"You were here, 300 years ago Jack? Vould you explain?" North responded looking a bit confused.

"Look North; I would really love to explain. Perhaps when this is all over, I'll tell you but right now we need to get the other guardians. Pitch is back, again! He's kidnapped Jamie, his family and also my family as well! Please you have to summon them."

"Pitch is back? Not good news at all, I vill summon them." North answered and he pulled down the lever.

The northern lights began to shine calling out the other three guardians. Jack waited with baited breathe and he heard the familiar thump of Bunny arriving as the door opened and the familiar Australian voice carried through, he hadn't heard the voice for quite a long time and he just wanted to tease Bunny because whatever he said, he would still be the Easter Kangaroo to Jack.

"North what was the bloody idea of summoning all of us?" Bunny cried, painting an egg furiously.

"Pitch is back, Jack has just told me!" North responded.

"Back, again? I thought we defeated him once! How can he have come back, mate?"

"It's a lot to explain Bunny and I'll do it once I know Jamie and my family are safe! They've been kidnapped!" Jack announced getting a little annoyed and he absently-minded froze a passing elf who past his staff.

Before Bunny could respond, Tooth fluttered in with her a group of her mini-fairies around her. Baby Tooth was also with her and when she saw Jack she flew over to him in greeting. Jack chuckled and put her on his head, he had missed her but they both had jobs to do so they hadn't been able to see each other since Jack had been sworn in as a guardian.

Sandy was the last to arrive, flying on his dream sand. An image of a question mark was above his head and he was looking at North like he wanted the question to be answered. North pointed at Jack who was getting a little tired of explaining himself but he did anyway and said that he needed to find Jamie.

Without waiting for the guardians, Jack flew off to their shouts of horror; he needed to rescue his family and friends.

* * *

Jamie watched Emma, with a guilty expression on his face. He regretted telling her the story because he had expected her to believe everything he had told her. She had accepted that her brother had become Jack Frost but apparently the concept of time travel was foreign to her.

He hoped that one day she would be able to accept it and that would be sometime soon because he really wanted to get out of Pitch's lair!

There were a couple of moans behind him and Jamie turned around to see Emma's parents struggling to get up but they managed to balance themselves after a few tries. The look of confusion and fear on their face hurt Jamie's heart, they had no idea what was going on.

A few minutes later, his Mom and Sophie woke up. Jamie saw Sophie see her Mom and began to cuddle her with cries of 'Mommy' echoing around the prison but hardly hiding Emma's sobs.

"Emma, you're alive and safe but we on earth are we?" Mrs Overland asked without getting an answer but then she saw Emma crying.

Jamie saw Mrs Overland run over to Emma and comfort her. Her husband did the same and Jamie wanted to go over and join his Mother but he heard the familiar whistle of wind and saw Jack land in front of the cell with a big grin on his face.

"Jack!" Jamie announced, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" Jack responded cheekily winking.

Jamie's Mom had got up and was walking to the cell door cautiously as she took in Jack's white hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. Jamie wondered if she could see him and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Are you…Jack Frost?" She asked disbelief in her voice.

Jack who hadn't noticed Mrs Bennet looking at him but now did was shocked and Jamie let out a chuckle, every time Jack got a new believer was he always going to act shocked like this?

"Yes I am." Jack responded, offering a small smile to Jamie's Mom.

"All those times where I thought Jamie was talking to his imaginary friend, he was talking to you?"

"Yes but on how on earth can you see me, did Jamie make you believe? Because making an adult believe is something so difficult to do, I'm amazed he managed to do if he did."

"No, I met the keeper of time, Jera I think her name was and she told me where real. I think I just began to accept that you were real. I never even gave much thought; I just thought you were an expression or just an old tale for young children."

Jamie saw the hurt in Jack's eyes at the last comment because in the end that's was what most people thought about Jack, he was either a fairy-tale or an expression, time had forgotten him but now there was a chance that he could gain believers and people should know about him all over the globe and Jamie was going to make that his mission when they got out of Pitch's lair of course.

* * *

Emma saw Jack by the cell entrance and her eyes widened. Her brother was here! She ran out of her parent's embrace and up the cell bars.

"Jacky, you're here!" Emma announced, calling Jack by his old look.

"Emma, what are you babbling about? Your brother is dead, remember?" Her mother stated looking worryingly at her daughter. Her husband shared the same look of concern.

"No Mom! Jack's alive he became Jack Frost!" Emma responded, wanting her parents to see Jack. They had the chance to be reunited with their son and she wanted them to see much!

"Honey, there's no-one there."

"Mom, Dad there is! We can't you just accept that Jack is alive and he's standing right there! He's Jack Frost Mom! He brings winter! That's his job now and he's alive Mom! He's alive." Emma pleaded trying to make her parents believe in her brother.

Jack waited with baited breath, hoping that finally at last, his parents would be able to see him.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's all for this chapter! I hope Jack's parents will be able to see them :) x**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've had! 62 now I think? Wow.**

**Thanks for 40 favs and 64 follows! Also don't forget about the poll!**

**Next update: 31st July**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	17. Chapter 16: Narrow Escape

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Okay guys I swear that this chapter sucks. I can't write action but I tried my best, so erm yeah haha. **

**2 weeks have flown by, seriously, I didn't even realize today was the end of July. One month of summer left :( I go to college on the 2nd September and it's only 23 days til I get my results from my exams and stuff :/**

**Phantom Trainer-Aww I'm sorry for making you wait! Hope this makes up for it! **

**MoonAndIce-Thanks so much! **

**little bookworm-You'll have to read and see if I did let them see Jack ;) **

**TwiliCuckoo-Yeah me too, read and find out!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 16: Narrow Escape

Mrs Overland didn't want to believe how would her son still be alive? She could see Emma's eyes begging her and they melted her heart. She had to at least try to see what her daughter was wanted her to believe in.

Slowly but surely, a figure began to appear, at first it was hazy and then she could see quite clearly, a boy of 17 with white hair and blue eyes looking at her with the greatest smile that she had even see. The face was so familiar to her, she knew it was her son yet his appearance was a little different however did that matter when her son was still alive! Emma had been right!

"I don't believe it." Mrs Overland stated, falling to the ground in shock. Her eyes widening. She couldn't help the happy tears that fell, her son was alive! Yet he had died, she had thought he was in heaven, had he been home all along?

Jack managed to find some keys that had been thrown on the ground, he opened the cell door and advanced slowly towards his parents.

She saw Jack walk forward and put his hand on her shoulder as a means to comfort her. Perhaps he was at a loss for words surprised that his mother could see him. She felt a horrible chill coming off him and shudder. A spirit of winter, she then realized, how awful it must have been being stuck in such a dreadful month.

There was so much she wanted to say to her son but she couldn't think of anything she was still too shocked. Looking over to her left, she saw her husband, wide eyed looking at Jack. He seemed frozen to the spot. Now her husband was a man of few words yet she was surprised, normally he would have said something if they were thrown into strange situations.

She looked over at Emma who ran forward and hugged her. It was surreal. Her family was almost back together yet Jack; he didn't seem like the son she had known, watching him grow up. It was like he had matured a bit but still was a small child at heart.

She was about to gesture her husband over so she could feel like her family was complete until a silky British voice, sounded through the air.

"Oh how sweet a little family reunion, honestly it brings a tear to my eye." Pitch spoke as he immersed straight from the shadows looking at Jack hungrily like he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Pitch!" Jack cried begin to move forward his staff aimed. A bolt of frost came out and hit Pitch in the chest knocking him over.

Mrs Overland was quite confused. Why had the strange british man come from? She took in his appearance, ash shaded hair that stuck up. His skin was pale, almost grey and he wore a robe. For some reason fear seemed to radiate off him and she couldn't help feel afraid especially for her son who had begun to fight him.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but fuel the rage he felt as he began to battle Pitch. How dare he even think about kidnapping his family and friends. With another charge, Jack flew into the air sending bolts of frost raining down on Pitch.

Suddenly there was a neigh and Jack saw one of Pitch's nightmares begin to gallop towards him. He began to panic, would he be able to hold Pitch off and the nightmare? Yet before the nightmare reached him, a small familiar man floated past him on a cloud of sand changing the nightmare into a dolphin.

Jack almost wanted to give a victory whoop! The guardians were finally here. Sandy, North and Bunny started to attack Pitch whilst Tooth flew over to him.

"Tooth we have to get the people on North's sleigh outside and get them back to the North Pole!" Jack cried over the sound of people fighting and swords scraping, obviously that was going to be North.

Jack flew to the ground and saw everyone looking at him confused. His parents looked more scared than confused though.

"I know that I need to explain a lot of things right now but we need to get all of you, out of here!" Jack announced, looking at them expectantly.

Everyone immediately got up and began to move out of the cell except his sister who was frozen at the spot watching Pitch fight against the remaining guardians. Jack ran over to her and picked her up, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Jack where are you taking me?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"Somewhere far away from here Emma. Now go and follow Tooth, she will lead you to a sleigh; just stay there until I come back."

"Who's Tooth?"

"The Tooth Fairy." Jack replied much to the amazement of Emma who eyes had widened so much that if she was a cartoon, her eyes would be popping out of her head.

Jack put her down and watched as she followed Sophie who was holding hands with Tooth. He hoped that they made it out but for now he had to put his family and friends aside and try to defeat Pitch.

In the end it took them almost half an hour to defeat Pitch, he was stronger than he was before but they could feel him weakening. When Jack delivered a final bolt of frost, Pitch slunk to the floor exhausted and weak.

The guardians cheered and made their way out of the bogeyman's tunnels, leaving him there weak and defeated. He had put up a tough fight but the guardians had been just that little bit stronger; they were always going to fight fear not matter how many times it tried to come back.

* * *

As they headed back, Jack couldn't help but start to wonder about what sort of questions his parents were going to ask him. He knew that he was going to have to tell them everything including the fact that he was from the future.

He didn't know how they were going to react, they hadn't taken on board that he was a spirit pretty well, judging by his Mother's and Father's reaction when they found out if that was anything to go by.

Reaching the sleigh, he saw that everyone was oddly quiet. They were even quieter as North got the sleigh ready. He had least thought they were going to react to the large Pooka standing right next to them. His mother still looked scared looking at the guardians but what hurt Jack was the fact that his mother looked scared of him.

North threw the snow globe into the air and they transported straight to the North Pole. As the sleigh was put away, food was offered to the people who took it but Jack could see his mother watching him.

They were now in the globe room, still traumatized from the whole ordeal was Pitch maybe they were still trying to decide whether it was a dream or not. Jack took a deep breath as he leaned against his staff, it was now or never.

"Mom, Dad, Emma, Mrs Bennet. I think I owe you an explanation about everything." Jack stated feeling everyone's eyes on him. He took another deep breath and then began to tell his family and Mrs Bennet everything.

* * *

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's all for this chapter! I'm going on vacation on Saturday for a week and I'm not allowed take my laptop darn! But anyway, there's not many chapters left until this fic finishes, I think 4 is left. So you have tell then to vote on the poll on my profile whether or not this should have a sequel!**

**Thanks for 69 follows and 45 favs!**

**Next Update: 14th August!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	18. Chapter 17: Excepting Truth

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Early update guys yay! Ugh wants the point of applying to a job that I get shortlisted for and then I can't get a time slot, to book the appointment for the interview, gah!**

**jezzie24-Yeah I hate cliffhangers but love them at the same time! Hopefully you haven't fallen off the edge by now ;)**

**Phantom Trainer-Thanks so much! Let's hope you aren't away today!**

**rose-I am doing so! **

**StellaCartoonlover-Yay! Is correctamundo**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 17: Excepting Truth

He told them of his birth of Jack Frost and his mother scepticism was quite difficult to deal with yet she could see him and the only way he could justify himself was to use this argument. He told them of finding out that he could control ice for the first time and how excited he had been.

His mother and father didn't stop asking questions. He told them that he would answer them once he had finished telling the story. It was horrible reliving the moment when people kept walking through, how he had run off into the woods screaming to the moon 'Why don't they see me?' and having no answer. The loneliness he had felt seemed to come over him again and Jack feel pricks of tears in his eyes, 300 years alone had taken its toll heavily on him.

Jack briefly covered the years spent alone; he didn't want to give the future away to the people from the past. Soon he was telling them of his adventure with the guardians and how he had become one. He saw the look of disbelief in his family's faces as he they were too shocked to learn that he was from the future.

Finally he came to the bit about the keeper of time showing up just a few short days ago and sending him, Sophie and Jamie into the past. Around half an hour later the story was finished and he was tired of speaking but his sister had begun to ask questions as well as his parents.

"You're from the future is that why there were two of you?" Emma asked sounding a little scared and little bit confused.

"Yes Emma, but that other self has no memories of the life I used to have, perhaps in was MiM's way of protecting me because it would have played on my mind like it's doing now."

"I wish I could have seen you Jack, kept you company so you didn't have to spend all those year alone, I don't even know what I would feel like if it had been me." Emma stated, tears beginning to sprout. Jack watched and walked over to her, his sister was crying for him! Yet what was the point he was happy!

"Hey! Hey! Emma, don't cry for me! I'm over it now, I'm fine. I have the guardians!"

However Emma carried on crying "But the past you! How alone he must feel but I can see him now, I can make you feel not so alone anymore!"

Jack's eyes widened he knew that this would be a very bad idea it could change his whole past! He relayed this information to Emma and she seemed quite upset yet she understood, she didn't want to change his whole life.

His parents looked like they wanted to say something but it also looked like they were struggling to think of words to stay so they only stared at Jack who for the first time in his life actually wanted to get away from his family.

* * *

Mrs Bennet was letting the information from the story absorb, she had been absolutely fascinated, the whole world was stranger than humans first thought! Here she was listening to the Jack Frost, the one who she had just thought was just an expression at the North pole, in Santa's workshop.

Meeting the figures that dominated children's lives was quite a strange experience. She kept staring at the large Pooka that was the Easter Bunny. The tooth fairy was beautiful and had actually talked to her on the way here.

Yet Jack's family, the three people who seemed to look scared out of their minds were from another time! They didn't belong here and she wondered how they were going to get them home. Emma seemed the most comfortable though perhaps because she was still so young, the child only looked around 13.

Sophie and Jamie had been occupying themselves with the guardians, Sophie playing with the large bunny and Mrs Bennet could see that the two were very close.

"Jackson, some of that story is ridiculous!" Jack's father cried standing up and staring at his son with the strange white hair and icy blue eyes.

Mrs Bennet almost scoffed, yes some of the story sounded ridiculous but half of the prospect was right in front of their eyes why couldn't they trust accept if for what it was?

"How is it Father?" Jack responded, walking over to look his dad in the eye.

"Time travel is practically impossible!" Jack's Father crowed.

"Yet you believe my story so pray tell how do you think Father?"

Jack's father was speechless then like Jack had beaten him to the kerb. Mrs Bennet could feel the tense in the air and felt like it shouldn't be like this for Jack, his family had been thrown out of their time but had been reunited with their son yet his father didn't want to believe him even when the evidence lay right in front of him!

Mrs Bennet began to think of what they could do to ease the tension and trying to prove that time travel was possible, perhaps they could show them some technology yet they might think it was forged or even made.

Sophie then suddenly tugged on her sleeve and she had a massive grin on her face. "Mommy, I'm four today!" She announced and Mrs Bennet suddenly remembered all about her little girl's birthday. How had she even forgotten! Terrible, just terrible Jenny, she scolded herself in her thoughts.

Then it struck her, if they all came to her house and had a small party for Sophie's 4th birthday then perhaps they would be able to take them on a tour of Burgess and try to prove to Jack's family that they were in the future.

Jack's mother hadn't said anything; she seemed to have her head buried in her hands as if she was part of some crazy dream that didn't make sense. Mrs Bennet was probably like Emma, she was comfortable with the situation.

"Well, since it's Sophie's birthday, why don't we all go back to my house?" Mrs Bennet announced getting quite a few gasps and stares.

For the most part, everybody agreed, she even decided to invite all the guardians.

North got a snow globe out of his coat pocket, shook it and told it the location. Chucking it on the ground a giant portal swirled, like the one earlier that they had flown into. Everybody got up and began to walk into it until only Jack and Emma were left.

"Are you ready to go see the future, Emma?" Jack asked looking down at his younger sister with a big smile.

Hand in hand, they both walked through the portal.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**So today I decided to start making an audio version of this ;) I was bored, only the prologue is up but if you want to listen to it: watch?v=BdP1IJc2kbg&feature=c4-overview&list=UUS0qKhElMPR-65j-l_DA0Q**

**Anyway so not much to say except that, so thanks for 54 faves, 78 follows and 70 reviews!**

**Next update: 28th August!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	19. Chapter 18: The Right or Wrong Choice

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well another two weeks and I've got my results from my exams, B's and C's, which I'm happy with however I'm redoing my english language at college to either get a B or an A, I need better than a C. I'm starting college next Wednesday, scared isn't the word. I get the friday off though!**

**Phantom Trainer-Aww lucky :( I've never been to New York, I've always wanted to go! Enjoy it for me!**

**trix1015-Thanks and I will do :)!**

**Guest-Thanks and I am now!**

**Guest reviewed twice-Haha I won't and thanks!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 18: The right or wrong choice

Walking through a tunnel that was glowing was one of the most bizarre things that had ever happened to Emma, she had found out her brother was still alive in some form or the other, her new friends were from the future and they had got sent back in time and now she was walking through a magic portal!

Magic! It did exist! She always had known it even when she was still a little girl. Perhaps if Jamie had never shown up, she would have stopped believing when she finally turned 13 but the fact that he had just made her believe in the guardians.

Coming out of the portal, Emma did not expect to end up in hallway where stairs were located in the corner. They were strange frames on the wall and they seemed to be showing Jamie and his family. They looked almost like paintings except the fact that they seemed more realistic. Emma wondered what they were possibly called.

They were a few things that Emma didn't know as she was shown around another room; her parents were baffled and seemed to be slowly accepting that they were in the future. Emma was lead into what she could figure out what a kitchen and recognized a table but apart from that she didn't known what all the appliances were. The kitchen soon became crowded when the guardians came in and looked about wondering what Mrs Bennet was going do for them.

She went into the cupboard and brought out a strange package covered in something that Emma didn't know, she wanted to know all the names of everything around her but she knew that it would have to wait. Mrs Bennet brung out a cake with candles that needed lighting.

Mrs Bennet had enough strange device that admitted fire! Fire, it was like a miniature fire place. Emma watched her brother step as far away as he could away from the candles. She knew that he didn't like it; the spirit of winter hated the fire.

Everybody began to sing the song of happy birthday but Emma didn't recognize and neither did her parents, she tried to join in because the lyrics were simple and Sophie looked so happy as she blew the candles out and everyone cheered as Sophie finally going to celebrate her birthday one way or the other.

"Fine Jackson, I concur, this is the future." Her father muttered as he sat on the chair with his head in his hands. Her mother seemed more intuitive and asked Mrs Bennet questions about the house. Emma walked over to Jack who had gone into another room and seemed to be talking to the tooth fairy and she seemed concerned.

Emma decided that it might be polite to knock and the two guardians looked at her.

"I'll give you some time together." Tooth muttered before flying out and smiling at Emma.

"What is it Emma?" Jack asked, looking at his 12 year old sister with a frown on his face. She wasn't the little child she knew, she was almost a teenager and it scared Jack know that she was here.

"I've been thinking, how are we going to get home, me, Mom and Dad, I mean." Emma responded, looking at her brother with sad eyes. She really wanted him to come back home with her but knew he couldn't. It was unfair and life would always be unfair.

Jack looked at Emma, confused and thinking about how they were actually going to get home. Hadn't Father Time said something about coming when Pitch was defeated and resolving everything? Yet Father Time hadn't shown up.

Frowning Jack shrugged his shoulders to Emma and sat on the floor, his staff splayed across his shoulder. He didn't know. He just didn't know how he was going to resolve this! Would his family be able to adjust to modern life? Would they be able to get comfortable with all the new gadgets? Would Emma fit in at school? These questions were annoying Jack, his family might struggle to fit into modern society, everything was so different from the time they had been born in and it had taken quite an amount to get them to accept they were in the future, his parents that is.

Yet there would be certain benefits, he would be able to spend time with his family and he would be able to watch his sister grown up alongside Jamie, Jack couldn't think what was the best solution was for them but he knew that Emma and his parents probably needed to be sent back in time, it would help everyone.

Jack was about to say something to his sister when the room began to rumble and a strange mist began to form before a familiar figure: Father Time. Emma looked surprised when she saw the man come out of nowhere but didn't say anything.

"Hello again Jack Frost." Father Time stated, moving towards the younger spirit. "I think you can understand why I am here."

Jack nodded and looked at the ground; he did not want to hear what Father Time said about what was going to happen to his family.

"My daughter has been reprimanded after she wanted me to get kidnapped and she is now waiting for her punishment. I am going to give you three choices on what you can do with your family: One, they stay here and live out their days in the future. Two, I send them back in time and they keep their memories but I hope you do realize this means you will never be able to see them again and the other is I send them back in time with no memory of what has occurred for the last few days because you do realize it will change some of the past." Father Time offered and Jack stared.

Three choices, three outcomes that would change everybody's lives. Which one was he going to choose?

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but I had too. Sad news guys, there's only two chapters left to go! :(! But it is having a sequel which is coming out the 25th November 2013. This date does have significance, can anyone guess?**

**Thanks for 75 reviews, 60 favs and 84 follows!**

**Next Update: 10th September**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	20. Chapter 19: Final Decision

**-SLOT-**

**This is a very short chapter because I need to leave in 15 minutes for college so enjoy guys! **

**Tigermike83-You'll have to read to find out!**

**SpecialGirlz-It's the day I went to see the movie :), it came out November 21st! **

**Guest-I am doing so!**

**Wilona Riva-Yeah you are right, it was my initial intention in the first place! **

**Sujene-I am and thanks!**

**-SLOT-**

Chapter 19: Final Decision

Jack had been thinking about thinking but given the choices it seemed a little unfair that he had to pick them for his family when really, it should have been his family's decision to begin with so would Father Time let them decide?

"Father Time?" Jack asked sounding unsure to the older spirit who seemed to frown as he made up his mind. Emma was silent and she was giving Jack a look as if she couldn't believe her fate was being decided by her own brother instead of herself.

"Have you decided my child?" Father Time responded smiling but Jack shook his head as he contemplated what things he really wanted to ask Father Time.

"No it's not my decision to make, it never was. It's my family's and let them decide what they want to do." Jack replied sighing and feeling like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Father Time looked at him surprised but slowly nodded his head and made his way into the kitchen to tell everyone else about what was going to happen. This left Jack and Emma in the room alone.

"Jack, why did you do that?" Emma asked confused and heading over to her brother so she could wrap her arms around his cold waist.

"Because it's not my choice, I don't want to make it Emma, I know it's selfish but I don't know what's best for my family, they know what's best for themselves and I'm sure that they will make the right choice Emma, I don't want to go through with it because the outcome will be different from every single one." Jack explained whilst stroking his sister's hair.

They both heard mutterings and what sounded like his mother gasping and arguing with Father Time and they suddenly it was quiet and everybody including the guardians came into the lounge making the small room crowded.

Jamie and Sophie run up to Jack and hug onto his legs and so did Emma. Jack looked over to his mother as she began to speak.

"Well Jack, err Father Time here has told me the three choices he gave you about what to decide us and then you told him that you wanted us to decide. Well we have just been discussing everything in the kitchen and have come to a final descion." Mrs Overland told Jack, heading over to her son and giving him a hug for the first time. Jack loved the hug, feeling the familiar smell of his mother; he had missed it so much

"Jack, we are going back in time but we are keeping our memory, we cannot breathe a word of this to anyone and when we see your past self we have to pretend you're not there but it means I can never see you again so I will miss you." Mrs Overland finished, bringing herself into a sly stupor knowing that she couldn't show any emotion now when she knew this was goodbye.

Jack didn't know what came over him but he stood up brushing the children off him and gave his mother a bone-crushing hug, he buried his face into her neck as he realized this was probably the last time he would ever see his family again and he needed a proper goodbye.

He went up to Emma and hugged her, his father patted his shoulder gently and as Father Time got their transportation ready, Emma ran up to Jack hugging his neck because it was the place she had liked to hug when she was younger and she could now reach there.

"Emma, promise me when you see my past self that you pretend you can't see me because I don't want my past changing as much as it already has." Jack told Emma and she nodded her head slowly.

"I will Jack but I'm going to miss you, these past three years have been tough but now that I know you're safe and alive bringing winter to generations of children after me, I will remember you Jack, forever and always." Emma responded shaking his hand and saying the last two words with a pride and hoping Jack would remember their catch phrase.

"Forever and Always." Jack repeated smiling and hugged his sister one last time.

* * *

With all the goodbyes said, the guardians and the humans watched as Father Time began to spin his sand and Jack's family began to spin and spin until they vanished and were no longer there.

Jack couldn't believe it when he realized this family had gone, it was almost as if everything had been dealt too quickly. Yet it was over, his family were gone. He went over to Jamie and Sophie and they clung onto his legs again knowing that even though he wasn't showing it, he was quite sad and it must have been painful for him to say goodbye to his family.

The Guardians told Mrs Bennet that they would let Jack stay here for the time being and he could come to the pole any time he would like and they left. Mrs Bennet knowing that Jack was sad went over to him and touched him, her touch reminding him of his mother's.

"Jack, I'm sorry about everything's that's happened to you, it must have been tough but it's all over know and I would like to say that you are always welcome here, it would be nice to have a visitor, you do remind me of my own son Jamie and I think you need a family as well as the guardians." Mrs Bennet stated smiling.

Jack looked surprised at her words and then his smile grew and he pulled Mrs Bennet into a hug, Jamie and Sophie joined in and Jack's laugh filled the room, he couldn't believe it! Another family and Jack Frost couldn't stop smiling at that thought.

* * *

**Okay guys the only thing left to upload is the epilogue and that will be in about 2 weeks? Hahaha I'm panicking because of college and if I'm late XD**

**Next Update: 24th September!**

**Thanks for 80 reviews, 88 follows and 62 favs!**

**-SLOT-**


	21. Epilogue

**So guys,this is the epilogue, finally! Wow that's gone quick, I will be editing after this, to improve it and everything but it's completed!**

**Also if people are confused I changed my username!**

**Phantom Trainer-Thanks so much 3 and thanks for reading!**

**SpecialGirlz-Time flies by so fast!**

**Guest #1-Wow really?**

**Wilona Riva-:)**

**Guest #2-Yeah I always thought robes were like dresses!**

**Guest #3-Yeah!**

**coona leroise-I know!**

**Lord Jace-Thanks and thanks for reading!**

**The Awesome March Hare-Thanks so much! **

**-B**

* * *

** Epilogue**

It had been a month since everything had happened, Jack had been spending time with his new found family and the guardian. The entire month of November and been nothing but snowball fights and building snowmen. The guardians had helped and it brought them closer to Jamie and Sophie.

Even when Jack was with the guardians and with his family, he would miss his real family and think about how they were doing, he wondered if they had made the right choice but he couldn't bring them back even if they wanted to. They were now dead in his eyes because he had been to his sister's grave wishing that she was still here but the short time he had with her had been enough.

As Jack smiled, he looked down at Jamie with another big smile but he was unaware of a pair of eyes watching him from the roof of a house.

* * *

Pitch Black had failed, he thought, twice! How could someone fail twice? He would do better this time! He would get his revenge and he knew what he was going to do, he needed recruits and he was going to start with her, the one who was labelled to bring wishes.

She was the one he needed first.

_To be continued. _

* * *

**So thanks to everyone who read this and followed and Favorited and reviewed. This will now go through the processing of editing and the sequel is coming around the end of November so look out for that!**

**-B **


End file.
